Amor, 8o pecado capital
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Yaoi: todas as dificuldades que 1x2 podem encontrar em inicio do seculo XVII. Essa fic participou do contest Um novo amor.
1. Prólogo

_**Título**_: Amor, 8º Pecado Capital_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, AU, angust, preconceito_**  
Pares**_: 1x2, 3x4_**  
Resumo:**_ Todas as dificuldades que um casal homossexual pode encontrar no início do século XVII_**  
Aviso**_**: **Essa fic participou do Contest "Um Novo Amor", e vou dedicá-la a Evil Kitsune, pois se não fosse essa garota, eu não teria participado do concurso! B-jos, mestra!!

* * *

"_**Se amar com toda a alma é considerado pecado,  
então admito que desse crime sou culpado."**_

**Amor, 8º Pecado Capital  
Kaline Bogard**

**Prólogo**

A situação entre Portugal, Espanha e Inglaterra podia ser considerada tensa... isso no mínimo. Os gigantes da navegação em inícios do século XVII, eram sem dúvida alguma os dois primeiros, nações experientes em desbravar os mares, e ricas graças às novas terras descobertas.

Espanha arrancava do Novo Mundo, o México, tesouros incas, assim como toda a cultura de seu povo. Enquanto Portugal sugava as pedras preciosas e o valiosíssimo pau-brasil de sua nova colônia: o Brasil.

Porém esses dois paises viram seu reinado ameaçado, quando a Inglaterra, sob comando do intrépido rei Harry, decretara-se como o primeiro país protestante e rompera não só com o Papa, mas com Portugal, seu aliado confiável de séculos, e sem receio algum, lançara seus navios ao mar, dispostos não só a desbravar, mas a requisitar para si, tesouros que pertenciam a seus inimigos.

Tentando manter seu poderio, Portugal permitiu que a Espanha ampliasse sua influência, a ponto tal, que Inglaterra precisou se aliar a Neerlândia, ou Holanda, como alguns a chamavam.

Com medo do gigante que surgia, toda a estratégia era válida, de ataques traiçoeiros aos navios mercantes, a verdadeiras carnificinas em aldeias indefesas. Milhares de pessoas perderam suas vidas.

O resto do mundo 'civilizado' apenas assistia tal disputa por poder, enquanto as colônias resistiam e tentavam sobreviver da maneira que fosse possível.

Foi então que, em 1529, o Papa Clemente VII sancionou o Tratado de Saragoza, incluindo uma linha sobre o Japão meridional, que dava à Portugal o direito exclusivo de exploração.

E a partir daí, o Japão teve que tomar medidas drásticas para não ser sobrepujado.

**Prólogo – 1598  
Japão – Feudo Toranaga**

A reunião secreta se realizava na residência oficial do daimio Yoshi Toranaga, senhor de Kwanto - as Oito Províncias -, cabeça do clã Yoshi, general-chefe dos exércitos do leste, presidente do conselho regente, entre outros.

Toranaga observava calmamente a carta que recebera naquele mesmo dia, através de um pombo correio. As notícias não poderiam ter sido mais preocupantes. Além do adoradissimo taicum estar gravemente doente, havia a nova movimentação dos bárbaros portugueses, a quem tinham que aturar.

- Entende isso, meu caro sobrinho? - o general indagou a um jovem de cabelos muito negros, e olhos azuis cobalto que estava sentado tensamente a sua frente. - Se o homem que comanda o Japão morrer agora, seu filho não poderá reclamar o trono, pois tem apenas sete anos. Os clãs mais poderosos entrarão em guerra pelo poder.

- A paz será novamente destruída.

Toranaga olhou para o jovem. Apesar de ter apenas treze anos, seu sobrinho já era um garoto de pensamento maduro e raciocínio lógico muito apurado. Toranaga confiava nele cegamente, sabendo que aquele jovem samurai lhe era o mais fiel e devotado de todos.

- Sim, sobrinho de minha prima. Como se não fosse o suficiente, temos problemas com esses selvagens vindos do sul. Problemas políticos graves... mas que você talvez ainda não possa compreender.

- Foi por isso que o senhor solicitou minha presença?

- Sabe que confio em você, pois é igual ao excelente samurai que seu pai foi, e sua mãe é.

- Do que se trata?

- Portugal tenta estabelecer um tratado com a Inglaterra, e solicitou nossa ajuda formal, pelo bem do nosso comércio. Eles pedem a presença de um embaixador japonês em Portugal, que possa estar a disposição das decisões tomadas.

O jovem de cabelos negros não pode esconder sua surpresa.

- O senhor deseja que eu vá?

- Só posso confiar em você. Nossas relações com a China estão cada vez piores. Se perdermos o apoio de Portugal, perdemos a preciosa seda e outras especiarias. (**1**)

- Mas...

- A viagem é longa e perigosa. E a terra dos selvagens ainda é desconhecida para nós... mas essa noite, nessa reunião secreta, eu evoco o seu giri, meu sobrinho. E em nome do sangue samurai que tem nas veias aceite essa missão.

O garoto piscou, sentindo seus ombros pesarem diante de tanta responsabilidade. Não poderia recusar, ou sua honra ficaria manchada para sempre, e só lhe restaria a opção de cometer seppuku.

Tentando não aparentar seu desanimo, ele reverenciou, curvando-se da maneira correta e polida.

- É uma honra que meu suserano confie tal missão a mim. Sou apenas um depreciável samurai... mas se for vossa vontade sairei do Japão e viverei entre os bárbaros, assumindo que a paz é minha única missão.

Toranaga balançou a cabeça, mostrando que aprovava e dando a situação por encerrada.

- A partir de hoje esqueça seu nome samurai. Use apenas o nome que recebeu dos padres invasores. Atenda apenas a Heero Yui.

- Se for sua vontade, senhor Toranaga.

- Todas as providências já foram tomadas, você partirá em um navio português na próxima semana. E não se esqueça: deve fazer quaisquer sacrifícios em nome da paz.

Heero assentiu e saiu da sala, pisando sobre o tatami de primeira linha, fazendo seus passos soarem silenciosos na noite que já ia avançada.

Como poderia se esquecer daquilo? Teria que abandonar o Japão, sua terra-mãe que tanto amava, abandonaria sua família querida e seus companheiros de batalha, logo agora que uma nova guerra ameaçava a paz conquistada a duras penas. Tudo isso em nome de seu giri, ou dever de samurai.

Na verdade, os sacrifícios começavam naquele exato segundo.

**Colônia dos Estados Unidos**

- Ai, ai, ai... as coisas continuam sempre da mesma maneira...

Duo suspirou, enquanto observava as pequenas ondas quebrando na praia. Os longos cabelos castanhos estavam presos em uma trança, que ondulava devido a brisa leve. O jovem tinha apenas treze anos, mas sentia como se já tivesse muitos mais.

Era filho de pais ingleses, que haviam sido mandados a Colônia Americana por ordens diretas da Rainha... ele nascera ali, por isso era considerado americano, mas tinha sangue nobre.

Infelizmente seus pais faleceram quando ainda era um bebê, e o garoto de tranças acabara sendo criado por Pe Maxwell, de quem adotara carinhosamente o sobrenome.

Porém a vida naquela colônia era por demais calma e rotineira...

Duo estava se cansando daquela vida. Queria conhecer pessoas novas, e lugares diferentes! Seu sonho secreto era conhecer a Inglaterra, terra natal de seus pais, e onde ele tinha propriedades e um título, herança recebida da própria Rainha.

- Mas acho que a Inglaterra está longe demais...

Os olhos violetas se fixaram no longínquo horizonte. Pelo visto teria que assistir a vida passar, sem poder realmente fazer parte de nada...

oOo

Pe Maxwell olhou atentamente para os dois homens que adentravam sua pequena igreja. Um deles era seu conhecido de longa data, tratava-se de Treize Khushrenada, capitão-piloto do Leviatã _Vayeate_, a serviço direto do Primaz de Madri. O outro desconhecia completamente.

- Pe Maxwell, é realmente um prazer revê-lo.

- Treize! - o Pe sorriu espontaneamente. - Quando foi que seu navio atracou? Não o notei em nosso pequeno porto.

- Viemos por terra, já que ancoramos em terras do Havaí. Fomos muito bem recebidos pelos nativos.

- Aquele é um povo acolhedor.

- Então viemos pelo noroeste, caminhando, alguns homens e eu. Ah, este é Chang Wufei. Ele está conosco por pedido do imperador chinês. Ele quer que ensinemos tudo sobre nosso mundo para Wufei, e depois de alguns anos o levaremos de volta as praias de Catai...

- Muito prazer, jovem Chang Wufei.

O chinês apenas observou o religioso, sem esboçar qualquer reação.

- Ele ainda não fala o nosso idioma muito bem... - Treize sabia que não era verdade, afinal Chang era excelente aluno, e dominava línguas latinas com facilidade surpreendente, mas era melhor uma mentirinha inocente, do que dizer ao bondoso padre que Wufei não o 'achava digno' de uma resposta - Está aprendendo...

- Ah! Claro! Mas... o que faz por aqui?

- Vim a mando de Nossa Majestade... a rainha me disse que o senhor estava incumbido da cópia de alguns documentos importantes.

- Sim, sim. São portulanos portugueses. Ou seja, mapas de várias rotas marítimas descobertas pelos portugueses...

- Eu sei o que são portulanos, padre. Não se esqueça de que também tenho os meus. Todo piloto que se preze possui pelo menos dois... - apesar da 'reprimenda' Treize sorria abertamente.

- Desculpe! Não fiz por mal. Mas o senhor continuará suas viagens pelo mundo?

- Sim, depois de deixar esses portulanos na Inglaterra. Sei que Nossa Majestade precisa deles urgentemente, para uma expedição através do estreito de Magalhães.

Ao ouvir aquilo o padre deu um pequeno salto, e apoiou-se num dos bancos de madeira, tal foi a sua alegria.

- Vai para a Inglaterra? Direto pra lá?

- Sim. - Treize não entendeu a reação do religioso. Wufei apenas observou disfarçando o interesse.

- Quanto tempo de viagem?

- Ora, não sei, padre. Se o mar estiver bom, talvez um ano e meio, talvez dois anos... quem sabe? Se não pegarmos nenhum tempo muito ruim, acho que chegaremos nessa previsão. Porquê?

- Meu amigo, você foi enviado por Deus! Tenho aqui um jovem pássaro que acabou de ganhar suas asas, e está ansioso pela chance de testá-las.

Então a expressão de Treize se endureceu, e ele ficou subitamente sério.

- Padre Maxwell, o senhor sabe que não aceito novos marujos, a não ser os autorizados por Nossa Majestade. O mar é perigoso e eu já tenho muitas responsabilidades para assumir mais uma...

- Oh não! Não se trata disso!

Em poucas palavras o padre contou a história de Duo Maxwell.

- Então o senhor compreende, capitão-piloto? Duo tem posses e um título dados pela própria Rainha, mas aqui não passa de um simples órfão. Eu aguardava que algum navio real passasse por aqui, mais cedo ou mais tarde, e nessa lá se foram bons anos.

- Não sei...

- Só peço que o senhor o deixe aos cuidados de alguma amigo de sua confiança em Londres, que o possa ajudá-lo. Ora, Duo é um excelente garoto, e não vai dar trabalho algum, hum... ele deve ter a idade do jovem Chang, talvez eles tornem bons amigos.

Treize Khushrenada suspirou de leve. O que o padre pedia era razoável. Apenas um favor entre amigos, de modo que não viu mais empecilhos.

- Está bem. Diga ao garoto que vamos partir em três dias. Ele deve estar preparado.

Padre Maxwell sorriu, assegurando que Duo estaria com tudo certo, no dia marcado. A felicidade do religioso não teve tamanho... aquele era o momento que tanto esperara em toda a sua vida.

Tinha que admitir que sentia um pouco de tristeza, por ter de se separar do jovem tão alegre e cheio de vida, mas o americano de olhos violeta necessitava seguir seu caminho, e reclamar o que era seu por direito.

- Espero que nosso bom Deus reserve surpresas maravilhosas para Duo.

E não teve dúvidas que seu jovem amigo só encontraria boas coisas em seu caminho...

**Londres – Inglaterra**

- JAMAIS FAREI ISSO!!

- Mas minha irmã...

- Zechs... você enlouqueceu? ACHA QUE EU, RELENA PEACECRAFT VOU ME CASAR COM UM MALDITO JAPONES? UM BARBARO?! NUNCA!

Os dois únicos membros da família Peacecraft estavam sentados em sua sala de jantar, numa das melhores casas de Londres. Relena espumava de raiva, enquanto Zechs tentava contornar a situação.

- Relena...

- E eu sou muito jovem! Tenho apenas treze anos!

- Não seja ridícula. Ele chegará ao nosso continente em dois ou três anos. Até lá você estará passando da idade. Estamos em fins do século XVI, quer morrer seca e sem filhos, solteirona?

- NÃO! MAS NUNCA CASAREI COM UM JAPONES SUJO E PEÇONHENTO! NUNCA, ENTENDEU?!

- Relena, isso é necessário para a paz e...

- Não entendo nada de estratégias políticas! Sei apenas que sou prima da Rainha em terceiro grau. Devo me casar com um nobre inglês rico e poderoso, não com um selvagem japonês! Argh, que asco!!

- Me escute com atenção, vou tentar explicar o que está acontecendo... Portugal é um pais rico, e tem o direito de explorar o Japão e a China.

- Sei.

- Nossa Rainha acha que a Inglaterra é mais digna desse direito do que os porcos portugueses... nossos espiões interceptaram uma mensagem, dizendo que Portugal pediu a presença de um embaixador japonês, para mostrar a boa vontade de ambos ao Papa, e de modo a manter as relações estáveis.

- E se esse embaixador vai pra Portugal, porque EU TEREI DE ME CASAR COM ELE?!

- É uma jogada política - Zechs continuava calmo e cheio de paciência com a irmã caçula extremamente mimada - A Inglaterra vai aceitar assinar um tratado de paz com Portugal, se ele se mostrar disposto a permitir com boa fé a união entre as nações.

- Ainda não entendi.

- Ora, quer maior boa fé entre as nações do que a união de uma dama inglesa com um embaixador japonês?

Novamente furiosa, Relena se pos em pé com um salto, começando a andar de um lado para o outro na sala.

- Mas isso nos levará a um beco sem saída! Portugal continuará negociando com o Japão, enquanto eu terei ARRUINADO MINHA VIDA!! Pensar nisso é repugnante e obsceno... fere a lei de Deus.

- Se engana. Nossa Majestade a conhece muito bem, irmãzinha. Com o embaixador morando aqui, em nosso reino, em nossas mãos, poderemos usá-lo para criar um novo meio de negociação. Relena, se existe mulher no mundo capaz de domar um homem, e fazê-lo obedecer todas as suas vontades, essa mulher é você.

- Não tente me lisonjear.

- Imagine: o bárbaro japonês estará longe de casa, nesse local desconhecido. Faça com que ele confie em você, e assim o tiraremos de Portugal... em seguida, será a vez das relações com o Japão. Portugal sofrerá um belo golpe.

- Ainda não estou convencida... dizem coisas horríveis dos bárbaros japoneses! Ouvi Dorothy comentar que eles tomam banho todos os dias, acredita nisso?!

- Não sei, minha irmã. Só sei que a Rainha lhe prometeu uma imensa propriedade em Virtude Hill, e o título hereditário de baronesa, além de um belíssimo dote de casamento.

- Oh! - os olhos de Relena brilharam cobiçosos. - Ela quer mesmo essa união...

- Sim, minha querida - Zechs sorriu indulgente. As mulheres eram mesmas duras na queda, mas Relena ganhava de todas. - Nossa Majestade deseja obter para Inglaterra o lucrativo comercio oriental. E você é a chave para isso...

Relena parou de andar e apoiou a mão no queixo.

- Baronesa Peacecraft? Hum, soa bem... dinheiro e propriedades... acho que posso aceitar o sacrifício de me casar com um bárbaro japonês.

- Tudo pela paz.

- Paz?! Ah, paz... é claro. Tudo pela paz! Há, há, há!

A gargalhada sinistra ecoou pela sala vazia, soando de modo quase assustador.

Por um segundo Zechs teve pena do embaixador japonês. Fosse quem fosse o pobre coitado.

**Continua...**

* * *

(**1**) As relações entre china e Japão eram realmente hostis. Antes da intercessão de Portugal, toda a seda que chegava ao Japão era graças ao contrabando, e o preço era o mais alto possível. Foi então que os jesuítas portugueses entraram na história, servindo de intermediários entre Japão e China, e conseguindo uma posição fundamental entre os dois paises.


	2. Capítulo I

_**Título**_: Amor, 8º Pecado Capital_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, AU, angust, preconceito_**  
Pares**_: 1x2, 3x4_**  
Resumo:**_ Todas as dificuldades que um casal homossexual pode encontrar no início do século XVII_**  
Aviso**_**: **Essa fic participou do Contest "Um Novo Amor", e vou dedicá-la a Evil Kitsune, pois se não fosse essa garota, eu não teria participado do concurso! B-jos, mestra!!

* * *

"_**Se amar com toda a alma é considerado pecado,  
então admito que desse crime sou culpado."**_

**Amor, 8º Pecado Capital  
Kaline Bogard**

**CAPITULO I**

Duo avançou pelo grande hall de entrada sem poder conter sua empolgação. Viu Quatre parado próximo a entrada e acenou para o amigo loiro.

Fazia pouco mais de um ano que o jovem americano desembarcara na capital da Inglaterra, depois de uma longa e extenuante viagem, recheada de perigos, mas extremamente educativa e excitante, a bordo do Leviatã _Vayeate_.

Duo aprendera muito sobre o mar com o capitão-piloto Treize Khushrenada, e conquistara a amizade do oficial definitivamente. Também aprendera muito sobre a China e o mandarim falado pela maioria das pessoas do grande pais oriental, e apesar de não demonstrar, Wufei também tivera sua casca de indiferença destruída pelo carisma daquele americano tagarela.

A viagem emocionante tivera fim um ano e onze meses depois que haviam se despedido de padre Maxwell, nas praias americanas.

Porém o entusiasmo de Duo cedera pouco a pouco, ao conhecer a fria e nebulosa Londres.

Passara os primeiros três meses resolvendo toda a burocracia para poder tomar posse de suas terras e receber o título hereditário de sua família. Agora era um jovem conde.

Conde Maxwell. Nada mal...

Treize o ajudara em cada passo, levando a sério a promessa feita ao amigo sacerdote, e depois de ter certeza que o jovem ficaria bem, apresentou-o a outro grande amigo: Quatre Raberba Winner, comerciante nascido nos desertos escaldantes do oriente médio, mas dono de um coração suave e gentil.

Sem causar surpresa alguma, Duo acabava passando mais tempo nas propriedades de Quatre do que nas suas próprias, onde se sentia solitário e meio perdido, apesar da presença de vários empregados. O americano não se sentia em casa...

Os laços de amizade entre Duo e Quatre se aprofundaram dia após dia, enquanto o loirinho ia apresentando o conde americano a sociedade inglesa. E então Duo percebeu que não seria fácil vencer a indiferença e pouca hospitalidade que aquele povo sentia em relação a estrangeiros...

Sem contar que a capital da Inglaterra era um lugar frio, sombrio e pouco animado. Duo já se sentia entediado, e meio arrependido de ter deixado sua terra natal para trás.

- Ei, Quatre! - avançou até parar em frente ao amigo que observava algumas cortinas vermelhas que haviam sido colocadas recentemente - O que tem aí? Ta sujo?

- Não - Quatre sorriu - Estou me certificando que tudo está perfeito.

- Pro baile que você vai oferecer hoje?

- Quero que tudo fique bem. Quem me pediu isso foi a própria Rainha.

- Ela estará presente? - Duo arregalou os belos olhos violeta.

- Não! Seria uma honra, mas ela não virá. Esse baile será um pretexto para apresentar a sobrinha da Rainha, Relena Peacecraft a Heero Yui, embaixador do Japão a serviço em Portugal. Parece que ambos vão se casar, mas não se encontraram ainda.

- Ah. - e o americano perdeu o interesse pelo assunto - Eu adoro esses bailes que você oferece... e...

- E...

- E... e... - Duo fungou, começando a passar a mão pelo veludo macio da cortina.

- Ah, Duo... o que foi?

Quatre sentiu um calafrio. Conhecia aquele adorável garoto há quase um ano, e julgava que já entendia muito do modo como funcionava aquela cabecinha de doido. Duo era muito autêntico em tudo o que fazia, e por isso o loirinho se afeiçoara muito a ele.

Até se preocupara um tanto, quando o americano se mostrava entediado, escondendo as saudades que sentia da casa no Novo Mundo, e por isso começara a oferecer bailes, querendo apenas alegrar e elevar o espírito do amigo...

Mas quando Duo começava com rodeios e ficava sem palavras para completar uma frase, era por um único motivo: estava aprontado alguma...!

- Nada não, Quatre... apenas uma ideiazinha que me surgiu agora pouco...

- Céus... - preocupado, Quatre tomou as mãos de Duo entre as suas - Duo... da última vez que você teve uma 'ideiazinha' acabou perdido na floresta e com uma perna quebrada!

- Ora! - Duo corou - Eu só queria cavalgar em Deathscythe!

- E eu cansei de avisar que o garanhão ainda não está completamente domado! É um animal árabe que acabou de ser enviado por meu pai... você é muito teimoso, Duo.

- Nhé, não exagera...

- Exagerar? E antes disso... você pegou um dos pequenos barcos e foi 'navegar' no lago sozinho... acabou encalhado num charco e teve que passar a noite naquele lugar horrível antes que Rashid o encontrasse.

- Nossa, Quatre... quando você fala assim parece até que fiz algo terrível. Foi apenas um erro de cálculo. Eu... eu... estava colocando em prática o que aprendi com o capitão Treize...

- Tudo bem, não quero ficar perturbando você.

- Deixa disso. Você não me perturba, gosto que se preocupe. E dessa vez eu prometo que não vou fazer nada arriscado.

- Promete?

- Sim! Aliás, foi por isso que vim aqui... queria que você... me emprestasse uma das suas criadas.

A surpresa do jovem árabe não teve tamanho. E Quatre não se preocupou em escondê-la. Pra que Duo desejava uma criada? Estaria atrás de... diversão?

- Uma... das minhas criadas...?

- Ei, loirinho... não faça essa cara! Eu vou precisar de uns conselhos femininos essa noite, apenas isso. Não to pensando em nada pervertido!

- Ora... - Quatre estava cada vez mais intrigado com tanto mistério - Duo, o que você vai fazer?

- Aguarde e confie... só quero me divertir um pouco. Londres é muito entediante. Como você agüenta passar os dias apenas tomando chá numa sala imensa... vendo os dias passarem... me sinto mal sem fazer nada diferente.

- Na verdade eu tenho muito serviço. Estou aprendendo cada vez mais com papai, para assumir o comércio com os ocidentais, quando eu tiver idade apropriada. Isso toma muito tempo.

- Ah... - a falta de interesse estava visível na voz do garoto de tranças. Falar de negócios era algo que definitivamente não o atraía - Mas... e a criada...?

- Céus... Duo! Bom, você diz que não é pra nada... pervertido mesmo?

- Que coisa, Quatre. Já te disse que não! Eu... eu... preciso... comprar uns... tecidos e... bem, sabe como é... eu... ah, não estraga a surpresa!

O loirinho não pôde deixar de sorrir. Aquele americano era um doidinho, e não sabia mentir. Enfim, confiaria nele mais aquela vez, apesar de estar curioso para saber do que se tratava aquela 'ideiazinha'.

- Se você me garante que não é pra nada suspeito, eu posso pedir que Catherine te ajude.

- Catherine?

- Sim, ela é irmã de criação de Trowa Barton. Está na cidade na casa de campo da família deles. É uma moça muito gentil, e entende tudo de... tecidos.

- Trowa Barton? Ei, eu já ouvi esse nome...

- Ele é interprete e trabalha para vários paises, não apenas em conversação, mas traduzindo documentos e livros. Trowa fala muitos idiomas, inglês, francês, português, espanhol, japonês e chinês. Ah, não posso esquecer do latim.

- Nossa!

Duo estava surpreso, mas não pelo vasto conhecimento de Trowa, e sim pelo tom sonhador com que seu amigo loirinho falava do outro...

- Trowa é meu amigo de muitos anos. Estou ensinando a falar alguns dos principais idiomas do oriente médio. Enfim, faz muito tempo que não o vejo, desde que foi chamado pelo rei da Espanha. Hoje ele virá ao baile acompanhado do embaixador japonês...

- Ah, serve de intérprete.

- Vai ser bom reencontrá-lo depois de tanto tempo... - finalizou com um sorriso diferente, de um tipo que Duo nunca tinha visto na face de seu jovem amigo.

- Ele parece legal...

- E é. Vou apresentar vocês dois essa noite.

- Acho que não vai não... - Duo murmurou de forma pensativa para espanto de seu amigo.

- Que quer dizer com isso?

- Ah, há, há, há! Nada não... vou para o clube de bridge tomar um chá com os cavalheiros, depois a gente conversa...

- E Catherine?

- É verdade... me diz qual é o endereço dela, aí eu vou buscá-la.

- Está bem. Se preferir, peço que Rashid o leve direto para lá.

- Eu agradeceria muito!! A gente se vê a noite. Adeus.

Quatre sorriu de modo sincero. Gostava bastante daquele garoto americano. Duo era espontâneo, alegre e divertido. Ninguém jamais ficaria entediado ou de mau humor na presença dele. Além disso, Quatre tinha certeza que Trowa também simpatizaria com o garoto de tranças.

Suspirando, o loirinho voltou a se concentrar nos preparativos do baile que ofereceria. Não tanto pela presença da sobrinha da rainha e seu noivo japonês, mas sim pela volta de Trowa, o jovem de olhos verdes e longa franja castanha, que era seu amante secreto.

Tal pensamento lhe encheu de doce expectativa, porém também lhe deu um friozinho na espinha... sabia que o amor que ambos sentiam era algo intolerável no mundo ocidental. Mesmo no oriente médio, romance entre dois homens não era visto com bons olhos...

Mas nada se comparava a ignorância demonstrada nos paises europeus. Quatre vira coisas em paises católicos que o deixara de alma profundamente marcada. Quando estava em Londres, sempre evitava se aproximar muito do amante, e tomava todo o cuidado para que ninguém desconfiasse de nada, pois temia as conseqüências...

Apesar disso, não se arrependia de ter se entregado de corpo e alma àquele amor tão profundo e verdadeiro. Trowa era sua metade perfeita... que o completava e o compreendia... que correspondia seu amor na medida exata, sem exageros ou sufocações.

Os períodos que se separavam era tão dolorosos e pareciam nunca ter fim... mas tal fato apenas tornava o reencontro ainda mais emocionante!

- Mestre Winner...?

Uma criada aproximou-se toda cerimoniosa.

- Sim? - o jovem loiro despertou de seus devaneios de amor tentando não corar.

- Precisamos de sua opinião sobre os pratos que devem ser servidos...

- Oh, é claro. Já estou indo.

Logo o loirinho se envolveu na agitação normal que precedia sua casa, sempre que oferecia um daqueles concorridíssimos bailes no palacete da família Winner. Ele gostava de conferir se tudo estaria perfeito, para seus convidados, e quando não gostava de algo, tratava de mudar imediatamente.

Quando tudo estava quase pronto, Duo regressou com Catherine parecendo muito felizes com alguma coisa, tendo os braços cheios de pacotes e embrulhos. Cumprimentaram Quatre e sumiram em direção ao quarto que o americano estava usando para passar alguns dias.

- Ora...

Quatre não escondeu sua surpresa. Até mesmo a garota de cabelos castanhos parecia se contagiar com a animação de Duo, e assumira um ar de mistério...

- Catherine será cúmplice da idéia de Duo... céus, pelo menos ela é mais responsável do que o meu amigo... é melhor esperar para ver, enquanto isso vou trocar de roupa. Logo Trowa chegará...

O sorriso que tomou conta da face angelical denunciava o quão grande era a felicidade sentida ao simples pensamento que seu amado estaria de volta...

Entrementes, no quarto de Duo, Catherine esperava sentada sobre a cama, enquanto o americano estava escondido atrás do biombo.

- Duo, foi um prazer conhecê-lo. Já percebi que você gosta mesmo de aprontar.

- Você não viu nada... minha cara. Argh!

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Não... unf, eu consigo... porcaria...

- Quatre vai ficar surpreso.

- Eu sei! Arf, quero pregar uma... peça em alguns... arghhh, 'cavalheiros'. Se Treize e Wufei estivesse aqui eu os pegaria também!!

- Cuidado para não ser descoberto... criaria inimizades.

- Huuunf. Eu sei. DROGA!! Isso aperta um bocado!

- Não quer ajuda mesmo?

- Não obrigado.

A garota se pôs em pé e ajeitou o longo vestido de babados.

- Então eu vou embora. Também tenho que me arrumar, pois meu irmão chega hoje!

- Ah... arf, Trowa, não é? Acho que vou pregar uma peça nele também...

- Ai, Duo. Você parece muito travesso... espero que possamos ser amigos.

- Claro! Já somos amigos, Catherine. Muito obrigado por sua ajuda hoje, se não fosse você, não sei o que eu faria! Suas dicas foram ótimas!

- Hum... isso significa que vou pra fogueira com você?

- Credo! Vira essa boca pra lá... brincadeira assim não tem graça.

Então Duo colocou a cabeça pra fora do biombo, abrindo um belo sorriso que prometia muitas e inesperadas surpresas praquela noite...

Quando olhou na face do americano, Catherine corou muito, e cobriu os lábios com as mãos, sem conter sua incredulidade, que vinha mesclada com imensa diversão.

- DUO... você ficou mesmo louco... está... perfeito!!

O garoto de olhos violetas sorriu e piscou.

Seria uma peça e tanto...

oOo

Quatre movia-se entre os convidados com graça impar, mostrando-se tratar de um excelente e experiente anfitrião, apesar da pouca idade. Ele honrava a educação recebida.

Sua casa estava cheia de gente, muitos nobres e pessoas influentes circulavam pelo salão de dança, onde a orquestra contratada tocava uma valsa lindíssima; o salão azul, onde os cavalheiros podiam se divertir com uma conversa animada, enquanto bebiam algo, e as damas trocavam sorrisinhos e faziam suas fofocas rotineiras. Havia ainda o grande hall de entrada, onde algumas pessoas permaneciam em pé, vistoriando quem entrava e quem saia, e o salão de jantar, já pronto com cinco grandes mesas, onde se podiam acomodar até cinqüenta pessoas em cada uma.

O loirinho estava muito ansioso, e tentava camuflar esse sentimento com o belo sorriso cordial, embora os olhos verdes se dirigissem a entrada cada vez que uma pessoa chegava... porém nunca era Trowa! O amante estava atrasado...

Por outro lado, sua angústia era algo crescente, pois Duo ainda não dera as caras, e Catherine andava de um lado para o outro, mantendo um sorrisinho misterioso nos lábios...

- Mas o que está acontecendo...?

Foi nesse momento que a porta se abriu, e finalmente Trowa Barton entrou. Usava um belo traje social verde musgo com detalhes em marrom claro. Estava lindo! Ao lado dele, chegou um estrangeiro, tinha aparência oriental, o que fez Quatre deduzir que devia se tratar de Heero Yui, o embaixador japonês.

Sorrindo, o loirinho preparou-se para ir cumprimentar o amante, quando seus olhos captaram um movimento a sua direita. Uma garota vinha caminhando em sua direção. Andava com elegância meio vacilante, no entanto tinha uma beleza indescritível. O rosto perfeito era emoldurado pela franja e pelos fios castanhos que caiam ao redor de seu corpo numa cascata de fios ondulantes e macios. A face pálida estava pintada com maquiagem discreta, assim como o brilho que cobria os lábios generosos. Fora passado um tom de sombra por cima dos hipnotizantes olhos violetas...

Olhos violetas?!

- Oh, meu Deus!! - Quatre achou que ia desmaiar. Conhecia apenas uma pessoa que possuía aquele tom raríssimo de olhos... a bela dama só podia ser Duo Maxwell! - Ele perdeu o juízo...

Esquecendo momentaneamente do amante, Quatre apressou-se em chegar até Duo, que tratou de esconder seu sorriso divertido por trás do leque de seda negra.

- Duo...? - Quatre murmurou, com medo de que alguém ouvisse - O que você está fazendo?!

- Não gostou?

E o americano rodopiou, fazendo o lindo vestido lilás rodar, abrindo as dobras cheias de babados e bordados em delicados linhos brancos. O vestido não tinha decote, e o garoto não disfarçara 'seios', afinal aquelas inglesas não tinham muitas curvas, algumas ainda pareciam crianças, e Duo sabia que não chamaria tanta atenção assim.

- Eu... eu... não sei o que dizer...

- Catherine me ajudou com as roupas, mas a maquiagem fiz sozinho! Digo, 'sozinha'... he, he, he...

- Duo, e se alguém te reconhece?

- Não vão reconhecer! O marquês Quinze beijou minha mão e me disse um galanteio! Há, há, há! Isso é mesmo divertido.

O garoto árabe abaixou a cabeça e suspirou. Pelo menos Duo fora criativo. Se o descobrissem, causaria embaraço entre os nobres, mas ele sempre teria a desculpa de que era americano... e os ingleses consideravam os americanos como qualquer um dos outros 'bárbaros' estrangeiros.

- Tenho que repreender Catherine. Não creio que ela te ajudou nessa loucura...

- Desculpa ela. Fui eu quem a convenceu e... olha, tem dois homens se aproximando da gente... e um deles parece meio mal humorado...

Quatre voltou-se e deu de cara com Trowa e o japonês. O loirinho engoliu em seco, ao ver que seu amante não sorria...

oOo

Trowa não pôde conter a surpresa, ao chegar à residência de seu amante e, ao invés de ser calorosamente recepcionado por ele, vê-lo correndo para atender uma bela garota de cabelos castanhos e olhos violetas. Foi impossível impedir o ciúme...

Heero percebeu quando seu reservado amigo contraiu as feições. Seguiu-lhe o olhar, descobrindo um garoto loiro que mais parecia um anjo conversando com uma garota que parecia ter saído de um sonho.

Imediatamente decidiu que tinha que conhecer aquela pessoa.

- Heero... quero lhe apresentar meu amigo Winner...

A voz de Trowa saiu um tanto carregada, fazendo Heero entender que o amigo sentia ciúmes pelo loirinho e não pela garota. Menos mal...

- Hn.

Ambos caminharam em passos largos. Muito atento, Heero percebeu quando a garota apontou os dois que chegavam, fazendo Quatre voltar-se para eles. Porém o japonês se desinteressou por tudo o mais. Sentiu-se atraído pelos olhos mais bonitos que já vira em toda sua vida: violetas e grandes, brilhando de animação... talvez pelo baile, e de mais alguma coisa... e essa coisa era inocência, como o japonês nunca encontrara antes.

Mal percebeu quando um surpreso Quatre gaguejou alguns cumprimentos e apresentações... sua mente lógica só registrava uma coisa: aquela menina era linda demais!

- Estou tão feliz que esteja de volta, Trowa!

- Também estou feliz. - apesar disso o tom frio desmentia suas palavras, fazendo Quatre pestanejar. O loirinho entendia que seu amante não estava gostando nada da presença de Duo. Ele tinha que desfazer esse mal entendido!

- Quero... apresentar-lhes... er... a...

- Condessa Maxwella. Olá, cavalheiros. - a desenvoltura e naturalidade de Duo eram tais, que encabulou ainda mais o loirinho, que não estava acostumado com aquele tipo de situação.

- A... a... 'condessa' chegou recentemente em Londres... e... está passando uns dias em minha casa...

- Prazer. Trowa Barton. - respeitosamente tomou a mão de Duo entre a sua e requisitou um beijo de cumprimento por cima da delicada luva de cetim branco.

Duo corou, e imediatamente olhou para Quatre, mas o loirinho balançou a cabeça e suspirou de leve. Era quase como se dissesse: "quem mandou colocar esse vestido? Agora se vira, meu filho"...

O recém chegado examinou bem aquela 'garota' sentindo que havia algo muito errado ali. Apesar de tudo Trowa não soube dizer o que era. Apenas relaxou, notando inconscientemente que não apresentava perigo ao relacionamento com Quatre.

- O prazer é todo meu... senhor Barton.

- Apenas Trowa é suficiente. - voltou-se para o loiro- Precisamos conversar.

- Claro!

Imediatamente os namorados se afastaram, esquecidos dos outros dois. Sem alternativa, e sem ser oficialmente apresentados, Duo suspirou e virou-se para o japonês. Primeiro perguntou-se se ele entenderia inglês.

Imitando Trowa, Heero tomou a mão de Duo entre a sua, percebendo surpreso que o outro estremecia de leve. Depositou um beijo delicado, um tanto mais longo do que o normal, fazendo com que Duo ficasse meio sem jeito.

Foi então que o americano começou a analisá-lo, notando como era bonito. Na verdade muito belo! Tinha mais ou menos a sua altura, ou seja, deveria ser mais alto, já que Duo estava de saltos. Usava um traje azul escuro com detalhes dourados que destacavam os olhos de profundo azul cobalto e harmonizavam perfeitamente com as feições orientais.

- O baile está bem animado, não acha? Senhor...?

Heero viu que aquela dama falava com ele, mas não captou bem o sentido das palavras. Sua mente se embalou pelo tom peculiar de voz, não muito feminino, mas nem por isso menos atraente.

Duo esperou a resposta, mas a mesma não veio. Aquele cara apenas olhava fixamente para sua face, o que o levou a crer que o embaixador não falava sua língua. Tentou pensar em algo para dizer, mas era encarado tão fixamente que corou, e levou o leque ao rosto, tentando disfarçar.

- Puxa, que calor está aqui dentro não concorda? Quanta gente...!

Só então Heero pareceu despertar do transe. Mas Duo não lhe deu tempo de falar nada, continuou com a enxurrada de palavras nervosas.

- O senhor deve estar desconfortável aqui não é? Não conhece quase ninguém, e não fala nosso idioma... - o americano puxou pela memória tentando se recordar das poucas palavras japonesas que aprendera durante a viagem a bordo do _Vayeate_. Treize lhe ensinara algo de japonês e chinês. E sabia um pouco de latim, graças às aulas que recebera de Padre Maxwell, resolveu arriscar-se no japonês.- WA-KA-RI-MA-SU-KA...?

Heero sorriu muito de leve, divertindo-se com a situação. A pronúncia daquela garota era horrível! Mas o esforço era válido. Antes que pudesse responder, notou que tocava uma belíssima melodia no salão de danças, e sem considerar as conseqüências segurou na mão de Duo, puxando-o consigo.

- Ei!!

O americano entendeu a intenção do outro, mas a verdade é que ele não conseguiria dançar muito bem com aqueles saltos! Sem chance de protestar, Duo se viu envolvido pelos braços fortes do japonês, tendo que se mover para acompanhá-lo na dança.

Agradavelmente surpreso, Duo notou que Heero dançava muito bem. E mantinha seus corpos próximos, um tanto mais próximos do que seria considerado de bom gosto... mas quem disse que ele queria se afastar? O americano gostou de sentir seu corpo roçando de leve em seu acompanhante, e corava cada vez que erguia a cabeça e notava que era encarado tão fixamente que poderia ser considerado até mesmo uma ofensa... se não fosse tão lisonjeiro...

Heero, por sua vez, estava deliciado em ter aquela criatura tão delicada em seus braços. Nunca conhecera uma ocidental como aquela garota, e mesmo as mulheres orientais ficariam com inveja de tanta beleza. Ou talvez aquela frase devesse ser dita de uma outra maneira...

- Você dança bem. Pena que não pode me entender. Céus, como esses sapatos machucam, onde eu estava com a cabeça para calçar isso? Devia ter dado ouvidos ao Quatre!

Heero não retrucou à reclamação, apenas deslizando pelo salão com graça e suavidade.

- Quatre disse que você é o embaixador. Que interessante... eu queria saber se está gostando do ocidente... tenho certeza de que o Japão também é muito lindo, e deve ser melhor que Londres... cidade fria e pouco acolhedora...

Então a música acabou. O americano fez questão de se afastar, mas Heero não permitiu. Surpreso, Duo percebeu que era convidado para outra dança.

Aquilo estava indo longe demais. Com certeza não devia aceitar...

Mas ao encarar os olhos azuis, sentiu-se derreter, e acabou aceitando o convite, começando a dançar automaticamente. Corou ao sentir a mão de Heero em sua cintura lhe dar um apertão mais ousado.

Aqueles japoneses eram atrevidos!

No entanto, era sincero o bastante para admitir que estava gostando do contato profundo e confiante. Suspirando, acabou desviando os olhos.

- Eu queria poder conversar com você... - deixou a frase pensativa escapar.

- Não vejo porque não. - Heero sorriu mostrando-se divertido.

- Ora, e como vamos fazer isso? Você não entende o que eu falo.

- Ah, não entendo? - o embaixador teve que se segurar para não rir, apesar da carinha decepcionada da 'condessa' ser muito fofa.

- Não. Droga, eu queria falar japonês e... EI!! Você fala inglês?!

- Fluentemente.

- Trapaça! Você me disse que não entendia!

- Eu disse isso? Quando?

Duo acabou corando e emburrando a cara.

- Ta certo, não disse! Mas me levou a crer que não entendia! Me fez de bobo... er, BOBA! Não vou perdoá-lo.

- Você é uma garota estranha... - E Heero sorria ao dizer isso. Um sorriso tão bonito que desarmou Duo, fazendo-o se derreter mais uma vez.

- Você... acha...? - tinha que se comportar de forma mais feminina... não podia ser desmascarado.

- Hn. No Japão não se encontram... garotas como você. Nem mesmo em Portugal e Espanha. Com certeza a Inglaterra é uma nação surpreendente.

- Oh...! - E Duo não soube se aquilo era bom ou ruim... apenas decidiu se policiar um pouco mais.

Numa reviravolta mais animada, Heero fixou o olhar novamente na face de Duo, analisando-o, pensando em como aquela garota era bonita, apesar de estranha.

Sabendo-se vítima de tanta atenção, Duo engoliu em seco tentando disfarçar. Sua surpresa foi enorme, quando Heero começou a aproximar a face, com visível intenção de beijá-lo!

- "_Que embaixador abusado_!" - apesar do pensamento repreendedor, Duo também fechou os olhos, flagrando-se a esperar pelo beijo quase com ansiedade. Meio assustado percebeu que queria ser beijado pelo japonês.

- "_Mas... ele não sabe que... eu não sou uma garota! E ele também é um homem! Céus! Isso está errado, não posso permitir!_"

Usando o resto de bom senso que ainda tinha, Duo empurrou Heero de leve, afastando-o de si.

- Atrevido!

Usou a revolta 'feminina' como desculpa para afastar-se dali quase correndo.

Heero observou a fuga com um meio sorriso nos lábios finos. Aquela garota deixara uma impressão muito forte em si. Adoraria conhecê-la melhor. Quer dizer, iria conhecê-la melhor.

Só então se lembrou do porquê de estar ali. Tinha ido ao baile para conhecer sua 'noiva' prometida. Por um instante desejou que fosse aquela condessa, mas sabia que não era. Precisava encontrar Trowa, para que o amigo lhe apresentasse a tal Relena.

Mesmo tendo certeza de que ninguém mais lhe interessaria, além daquela criaturinha adorável que acabara de fugir de seus braços, antes que pudesse lhe roubar um beijo.

oOo

Trowa ainda estava surpreso pelas declarações do amante. Então aquela 'condessa' era na verdade um jovem conde americano, e estava apenas se divertindo com uma brincadeira meio inocente, mas perigosa.

- Quatre, você não devia tê-lo apoiado.

- Ora, você não conhece o Duo... vai entender o que eu digo quando o conhecer melhor.

- Hn.

O garoto de franja deu de ombros. Pelo menos tinha certeza de que não havia nada entre Quatre e Duo. Isso era óbvio na expressão do amante ao falar do americano: amizade e nada mais.

Depois de desfeito qualquer mal entendido, finalmente os sentimentos de ambos afloraram, e ambos mal puderam resistir a se tocar. Claro que não podiam fazer isso no meio do baile. Tinham que ser pacientes e aguardar que todos fossem embora.

- Senti tantas saudades - Quatre sussurrou, sem poder se conter. Sentira realmente muita falta de seu amante. Como queria poder jogar-se nos braços dele!

- Eu também, pequeno.

Trowa dividia os mesmos sentimentos que o loirinho. Às vezes queria convidá-lo para que partissem juntos em uma viagem, mas sabia que Quatre não podia abandonar as responsabilidades para com seu pai e sua nação.

Por outro lado, sabia que dentro de alguns meses poderiam partir para o Oriente Médio e passar uns dias com certa tranqüilidade, longe da hipocrisia da nobreza londrina.

- Trowa, você está me ouvindo?

Só então o garoto mais alto notou que Quatre estava falando com ele. Perdera-se no meio de devaneios.

- Desculpe, estava pensando em nós dois.

- Oh! - o árabe corou e sorriu, empolgado com a declaração.

- O que você dizia?

- Eu disse que a senhorita Relena está atrasada. Afinal, ela é o motivo desse baile.

- Ela e Heero Yui.

- Como sempre, ela deve estar planejando uma entrada espetacular. Você sabe que Relena se julga acima de todos, apenas por que é prima em terceiro grau da Rainha.

- Prima falida, não se esqueça. A família Peacecraft não tem onde cair morta.

- Esse casamento vai salvá-los.

- Tenho que concordar com isso. Foi uma jogada política esperta.

- Oh, Trowa, você acha que irá funcionar?

- Não sei... talvez.

Ambos silenciaram um instante.

Heero os viu de longe, e resolveu aproximar-se.

- Heero, desculpe por abandoná-lo naquele momento.

- Tudo bem, Trowa. Onde está minha noiva?

Trowa e Quatre se entreolharam. O mais alto sabia que os japoneses não suportavam nenhum tipo de descompostura ou falta de educação. E um atraso tão grande quanto o de Relena poderia ser considerado uma falta grave. Ainda mais vindo por parte de uma mulher...

- Está um pouquinho atrasada, senhor Yui... mas garanto que logo ela chega, sabe como são essas damas... - apesar de não gostar de Relena, Quatre tentou bancar o relações públicas.

Heero permaneceu impassível. Seu longo treinamento como samurai não permitia que suas emoções transparecessem em sua face. Mas a verdade é que se sentiu ofendido com o atraso de sua noiva. Aquilo queria dizer que ela não tinha pressa alguma em conhecê-lo... muito bem, não se esqueceria da desfeita.

- Deseja algo, senhor Yui?

- Apenas Heero basta. Se você é amigo de Trowa, é meu amigo também.

Heero já sacara que entre os dois havia algo mais que amizade, e não os julgava nem para condenar, nem para apoiar, simplesmente não era da sua conta.

- Então me chame de Quatre. Fique a vontade, e se precisar de algo, é só me avisar.

O japonês inclinou a cabeça e olhou em volta. Tentava encontrar Duo, mas o americano parecia ter sumido da festa.

- Se vocês me derem licença, preciso falar com os outros convidados, estou negligenciando meus deveres como anfitrião. Trowa, você sabe que minha casa é sua, então fique a vontade.

Trowa sorriu de leve e balançou a cabeça. Assim que o loirinho se foi, Heero enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um belo relógio de ouro.

- Minha noiva já deveria ter chegado a duas horas atrás.

- Nós também nos atrasamos.

- Mas não tanto.

- Bom, eu te disse. Relena é um pouco mimada, e adora se aparecer.

Heero suspirou irritado. Aquela história de casamento não estava lhe agradando em nada. E só aceitara por que era o seu dever de samurai com o daimio Toranaga. Não podia desobedecer suas ordens sem esperar punição: no mínimo uma morte desonrosa, e sem falar na desonra para toda a sua família.

Resumindo: era casar com Relena ou morrer.

Por mais que desaprovasse as mulheres ocidentais e seus hábitos horríveis, não podia ir contra uma ordem que visava o bem de sua nação. Casaria-se com a inglesa porque era necessário.

Mas isso não significava ter que aceitar aquela descortesia por parte dela.

- Já esperei o suficiente. Agradeça a Quatre por mim.

- Não vai participar da ceia?

- E esperar? Por mais quanto tempo?

- Bem... não podemos começar sem Relena...

- Agradeço. Eu vou para o hotel.

Trowa não insistiu. Conhecia o pensamento decidido de Heero assim como conhecia as tradições rigorosas japonesas. Uma demora tão grande seria uma ofensa mortal nas terras nipônicas. Relena estava brincando com fogo.

oOo

Heero começou a se afastar, chamando a atenção de todos, afinal era o convidado de honra... e estava indo embora sem nem mesmo se despedir de ninguém...

Assim que ganhou o jardim, o japonês percebeu que o mesmo estava vazio. Os convidados estavam todos entre os salões, se divertindo. Por outro lado, não havia nem sinal de Relena por ali.

Suspirando, parou um instante para observar o belo céu enegrecido, dominado pela lua cheia. Não podia negar que sentia saudades de casa, tantas saudades... Estava longe do Japão a três anos.

Era bastante tempo.

Ta certo que conhecera muita gente interessante, aprendera costumes e fizera muitos amigos. Mas isso não diminuía a falta que sentia do seu feudo, de sua família... da cultura samurai...

Heero estava perdido nesses pensamentos quando ouviu o som de passos chegando pelo outro lado do jardim. Qual foi sua surpresa ao virar-se naquela direção e dar de cara com a 'condessa Maxwella'.

Então ela havia se refugiado naquele jardim? Por isso sumira do baile.

Duo não ficou menos surpreso, ao encontrar o motivo de seu desaparecimento. Era muita falta de sorte.

Sem perder tempo, Heero aproximou-se com passos apressados, sabendo que se não fosse rápido, a condessa lhe escaparia outra vez.

- Porque está fugindo de mim?

- Oh, não estou fugindo de nada! Só... queria tomar um pouco de ar... - e Duo escondeu a face com o leque negro. Não podia negar que o japonês era bem direto!

- Entendo. Qual o seu nome?

Acuado, o americano pestanejou. Não podia dizer que se chamava Duo, mas também não podia continuar com mais mentiras! Ele quisera apenas se divertir, vestindo-se daquela maneira, mas agora as coisas começavam a fugir de seu controle.

- Senhor Yui, está enganado comigo.

- Eu lhe ofendi?

- Não... é que não sou o que está pensando.

- Tem certeza? - um sorriso discreto desenhou-se nos lábios finos, mas Duo mal percebeu, ficando cada vez mais nervoso.

- Ah, você não faz idéia do quanto.

- Gostaria de te ver outra vez.

- Isso será impossível.

- Porque?

- Ora, não sei quais são os costumes no Japão, mas aqui uma... dama direita não incentiva um cavalheiro comprometido. E se não me engano, o senhor está noivo.

Heero quase praguejou. Esquecera-se daquele detalhe. Claro que o noivado ainda não estava oficializado, mas... era algo inegável. Acabaria casando-se com Relena...

- No meu país, um samurai tem direito a uma esposa oficial, e quantas consortes puder sustentar.

Ao ouvir a declaração, Duo ficou rubro. Como o embaixador podia ser tão direto? Agia sem um mínimo de decoro! Sorte sua que no dia seguinte, a condessa desapareceria no nimbo, e sobraria apenas conde Maxwell, a salvo daquele japonês atrevido.

Esse pensamento era tranqüilizador, mas também entristeceu o americano além da conta... para disfarçar, Duo fingiu-se zangado.

- Oh, então quer dizer que para o senhor eu seria apenas um simples... er, uma simples amante?! Está me ofendendo!

- Eu...

- Passar bem, senhor embaixador.

Sem deixar o outro se defender ou se explicar, Duo deu as costas e foi se afastando rápido, quase correndo, sabendo-se estritamente vigiado. A alguns passos de distância torceu o pé e quase caiu, mas conseguiu se equilibrar. "_Maldito Salto_".

Imediatamente voltou-se para o japonês e acenou com as mãos de maneira desesperada.

- Estou bem! Não se aproxime! - e continuou com a fuga como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Heero estava tão surpreso com a peculiaridade daquela jovem que acabou sorrindo de leve. Eita criatura interessante. Ficou a observá-la se afastar até sumir entre os arbustos do jardim. Depois voltou os olhos de azul cobalto para algo que viu reluzindo no chão.

Era o leque negro da condessa. Os fios de ouro que bordavam a seda negra reluzia à luz da lua. Com certeza ela deixara cair ao tropeçar. Vendo aquilo, Heero não pôde deixar de se alegrar.

Ouvira Quatre dizer que ela estava hospedada em sua casa. Agora tinha uma ótima desculpa para voltar ali amanhã.

**oOo**

Somente uma hora depois foi que Relena surgiu, conseguindo causar fulgor, com seu caríssimo vestido escarlate, bordado com ouro e rubis, numa das últimas coisas valiosas que a família Peacecraft ainda possuía.

A garota entrou confiante, acompanhada por seu irmão Zechs Merquise, e antes mesmo de cumprimentar qualquer um, correu os olhos astutos por perto, tentando reconhecer seu noivo bárbaro.

- Boa noite, Winner.

- Merquise, seja bem vindo.

A troca de cortesia entre Quatre e Zechs não chegou a ser fria, nem tão pouco foi efusiva, e sim, apenas cordial.

- Boa noite, senhorita Relena. É muito bem vinda. - apesar de toda a antipatia que sentia, Quatre não podia falhar com seu dever de anfitrião.

- Oh, boa noite, senhor Winner...

Relena usou um tom de voz quase indiferente. Não era segredo algum que desprezava estrangeiros, mesmo os tão ricos quanto Quatre. A esses ela tinha verdadeiro horror, a não ser que fosse um pretendente a sua mão...

Como Quatre não se encaixava nessa categoria, Relena não lhe dispensava mais atenção que a um criado.

- Espero que possa perdoar esse meu pequeno atraso - a expressão desmentia o pedido de desculpas evidentemente insincero - Tive problemas com a carruagem.

- Claro... - o loirinho tinha que usar todo seu auto-controle para não dizer o que realmente achava daquela garota tão enfadonha e caprichosa - Agora que a senhorita chegou, podemos iniciar a ceia...

Relena preferiu ignorar os olhares irritados que recebia por parte dos famintos convidados. Eles já estavam acostumados com seus atrasos, mas dessa vez ela batera todos os recordes... uma demora de mais de três horas!

Trowa apenas acompanhava de longe, sabendo que seu amante passava um aperto, tendo que ser gentil com Relena. Quatre era naturalmente gentil com todos, e ver o loirinho irritado era coisa raríssima. Nesse quesito, Relena merecia um prêmio!

- Aliás, senhor Winner... onde se encontra meu noivo? Creio que o correto é sermos oficialmente apresentados, antes de iniciarmos a ceia, não concorda?

Quatre engoliu em seco. Estava prestes a dar uma resposta nem um pouco agradável a Relena. Ainda não se conformava por Heero ter sido capaz de fazer isso: abandonar um baile que seria feito em sua homenagem... e deixar a noiva as favas!

Angustiado, o loirinho lançou um discreto olhar em direção a Trowa, como se pedisse socorro. Entendendo a situação delicada, Trowa balançou a cabeça de leve, querendo emprestar forças ao amante.

Deixando de enrolar, Quatre suspirou e resolveu ir logo ao ponto. Até havia pensado em suavizar um pouco a revelação, mas mudou de idéia. Era melhor dizer a verdade, nua e crua.

- Senhorita, sinto ser o portador de tão desagradável notícia, mas... o embaixador Heero Yui, er... cansou... de esperá-la e... foi embora...

Todos os convidados que estavam por perto silenciaram, esperando ansiosos o show que certamente Relena daria. A garota avermelhou, e prendeu a respiração de modo dramático. Treize apenas franziu as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça como se dissesse "eu sabia que isso aconteceria...".

- O que você disse, Winner? - a pergunta foi formulada a meia voz, mas em tom tão ameaçador, que fez o loirinho prender o ar.

- Seu noivo... foi embora. Sinto muito...

Relena apertou as mãos com força e sem dizer nada deu meia volta, abandonando o salão. Imediatamente inúmeros cochichos se espalharam no local. Todos sabiam que Relena seria motivo de chacota entre os nobres no dia seguinte...

Zechs apenas acompanhou a saída teatral com expressão contrita. Sabia por experiência própria que era melhor deixar a caçula sozinha. E já que ele estava ali, porque não aproveitar a ceia?

Surgindo quase do nada, Rashid começou a pedir que os convidados se dirigissem a seus lugares, a fim de continuar com a ceia, mesmo que os convidados principais não estivessem presentes.

Quatre demorou-se um pouco mais, pensando naquela situação. Sentia pena do embaixador japonês, afinal, não era prudente despertar a fúria de Relena... e se ele não tivesse muito tato, ganharia não somente uma noiva, mas uma perigosa inimiga... e o pior: teria que passar o resto da vida ao lado dela.

Enfim, ele não tinha nada a ver com aquela confusão. Já tinha problemas demais para pensar. Desistindo de ruminar o assunto, caminhou para o salão, notando que Trowa já estava sentado em seu lugar, e ficaria do lado do amante durante a refeição.

Verificando que todos estavam acomodados, Quatre deu dois passos, decidido a sentar-se e dar inicio a ceia, quando notou algo mais. Na verdade, haviam três lugares vagos, excluindo o seu próprio. Dois, obviamente eram de Heero e Relena. Mas e o terceiro, de quem seria? Pela ordem, quem deveria estar sentado ali era...

- Duo...

Uma intuição alertou o loirinho para aquele fato. Não soube dizer o porquê, mas sentiu que aquelas três ausências tinham um fator em comum... e Quatre intuía que nada de bom poderia resultar daquilo...

Continua...


	3. Capítulo II

_**Título**_: Amor, 8º Pecado Capital_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, AU, angust, preconceito_**  
Pares**_: 1x2, 3x4_**  
Resumo:**_ Todas as dificuldades que um casal homossexual pode encontrar no início do século XVII_**  
Aviso**_**: **Essa fic participou do Contest "Um Novo Amor", e vou dedicá-la a Evil Kitsune, pois se não fosse essa garota, eu não teria participado do concurso! B-jos, mestra!!

* * *

"_**Se amar com toda a alma é considerado pecado,  
então admito que desse crime sou culpado."**_

**Amor, 8º Pecado Capital  
Kaline Bogard**

**CAPITULO II**

No outro dia, Duo acordou relativamente cedo. Passava um pouco das dez horas da manhã, mas a verdade é que não tivera uma noite nada agradável. Não dormira direito, tendo a mente dominada por pensamentos em relação ao embaixador japonês.

Como podia ser tão fascinante, e interessante? Além do mais era bonito e forte, e transpirava confiança e resolução por todos os poros. Dava a impressão de que sabia o que queria, e lutava por seus ideais.

- Que beleza...

Duo sabia que estava se sentindo muito atraído pelo estrangeiro oriental. Suspirando, levou as mãos ao crucifixo de ouro que carregava no pescoço. Entendia que sentir aquilo por outro homem era errado, Pe Maxwell lhe ensinara os mandamentos muito bem.

"_Homens que se rendem a luxúria serão jogados no abismo e abandonados por Deus..._"

O americano estremeceu ao se lembrar das palavras graves do homem que o criara. É claro que Duo não queria ir para o inferno... mas também não queria parar de pensar em Heero Yui!

Cada vez mais confuso, Duo dirigiu-se ao salão onde seu amigo Quatre costumava fazer as refeições mais íntimas. Com certeza o loirinho já estava de pé, sendo o garoto madrugador que era...

Conformando-se em tomar seu café sozinho, qual foi a surpresa do americano ao entrar no salão e dar de cara com Trowa Barton e Heero Yui, sentados a mesa, degustando de um aparentemente delicioso desjejum...

Com a chegada de Duo, os dois pararam o que faziam, fixando sua atenção no americano.

Primeiro o garoto de tranças empalideceu muito, para logo em seguida ficar tão vermelho quanto um tomate maduro. Não esperava dar de cara com aqueles dois, apesar de saber que Trowa ficaria hospedado por ali, mas... o embaixador?! Isso que era uma senhora surpresa.

Então Duo lembrou-se de que estava vestindo roupas masculinas. Os longos cabelos estavam presos em uma trança... enfim, não havia nenhum detalhe que o ligasse a bela dama de ontem a noite. Só precisava de uma boa desculpa pra surgir assim na casa de Quatre e não ter participado do baile de ontem.

Enchendo-se de coragem, o americano avançou até a mesa e fazendo uma mesura, sentou-se em frente a Trowa.

- Bom dia! - sorriu amplamente - acho que perdi a hora, cavalheiros.

- Bom dia. - Trowa foi o único que respondeu.

O garoto de franja estava surpreso. Sabia que Duo aparecera vestido de mulher no baile, pois seu amante lhe revelara. Mas nunca ia esperar que o americano tivesse aquela aparência andrógena tão peculiar.

Duo era realmente muito bonito. Fosse usando roupas femininas ou masculinas.

Apesar disso, o clima ficou um tanto estranho. Trowa não sabia se pedia para Duo se apresentar e assim sustentava a farsa de que não sabia que ele estava vestido de mulher na noite anterior.

Ou se continuava na sua, mas seria natural tomar o café na presença de um desconhecido?

Sem saber como reagir, achou melhor pedir licença e sair do salão, indo atrás de Quatre. Ia perguntar a opinião de seu amante, antes de meter os pés pelas mãos.

Surpreso pela saída inesperada de Trowa, Duo voltou os olhos arregalados na direção de Heero. O que faria? Estava sozinho com o embaixador... devia fingir que não o conhecia, devia puxar conversa?

Céus! Jamais aprontaria outra daquelas! Olha a confusão em que se metera.

Heero apenas observava o desconforto do outro, deduzindo corretamente do que se tratava. Apesar de manter uma expressão indiferente na face, os olhos azul cobalto brilhavam muito.

Resolvendo a quebrar aquele clima esquisito, Heero levou a mão ao bolso e tirou o leque negro de dentro dele, depois o depositou com cuidado sobre a mesa de madeira, bem à frente de Duo.

- Acho que isso lhe pertence.

Arregalando ainda mais os olhos, Duo fitou primeiro o leque, depois Heero. Deu-se por vencido naquele exato momento. O embaixador japonês aparentemente sabia de tudo.

- Desculpe! Foi apenas uma brincadeira... eu posso explicar...

Heero apoiou os braços na mesa e somente aguardou a 'explicação'.

- Eu... era uma peça... deveria ser engraçado. Sinto muito!

- Você tem um senso de humor impressionante...

Apesar das palavras, Duo não entendeu se era um elogio ou uma repreensão.

- Como você descobriu?

- O que?

- Ora, você sabe... que era eu?

- Não descobri.

- Hã?! - Duo achou que Heero só podia estar brincando com ele. - Como assim? Então porque está me dando o leque? Oh, não acredito que você jogou verde! Que burro eu sou!

Heero divertiu-se com a explosão. Resolveu facilitar para que o outro entendesse.

- Durante a dança eu percebi que seu corpo não era muito feminino, por debaixo de todos aqueles babados. Quando vim lhe devolver esse leque, eu já sabia que encontraria um homem. Só não imaginava que era você.

- Oh! - então Heero sabia o tempo todo!

- Até que entrou por aquela porta. A cor dos seus olhos e seus cabelos lhe denunciaram.

Entendendo finalmente tudo, Duo sorriu muito. De uma maneira que fez Heero perder o fôlego.

- O senhor deveria entrar para a guarda real. Seria um ótimo oficial, pois é muito perspicaz. Mais uma vez peço desculpas, se causei algum embaraço.

- Como você se chama?

- Duo Maxwell, e sou realmente um conde, mas pode me chamar apenas de Duo.

Heero balançou a cabeça concordando. Aquele garoto já era uma beleza vestido de mulher, mas ao natural... não haviam palavras que o descrevessem com fidelidade.

Ainda sorrindo, o americano estendeu a mão com a intenção de recuperar o leque, uma peça que pertencera a sua mãe. Num movimento extremamente rápido, Heero também estendeu a mão, cobrindo a de Duo com a sua.

Ao sentir os dedos quentes do embaixador tocarem sua pele macia, Duo engoliu em seco, e fixou as íris ametistas na face do outro. Indagava silenciosamente o que ele estava fazendo, implorando algo mais com o olhar. Algo que Heero não conseguiu decifrar o que era.

- Ainda estou impressionado, Duo...

A voz do japonês saiu meio baixa e macia, parecia um convite...

Por um instante Duo esteve disposto a jogar-se nos braços do embaixador, permitindo-se esquecer que existia um mundo, simplesmente aceitar toda a tentação contida nas palavras hipnóticas.

Ambos se fitaram durante um longo segundo...

Duo compreendeu que estava atraído por Heero. Aquela atração viera sem aviso algum, e o pegara de surpresa, envolvendo seu coração em um piscar de olhos. Começava a se apaixonar por outro garoto. Um homem belo, forte e interessante. Um homem muito...

Um homem! Caindo em si, Duo se recriminou intimamente, afinal aquilo estava errado! Muito errado... era um pecado grave...

Sentindo a cruz 'queimar' a pele ao redor de seu pescoço, Duo gemeu baixinho e levantou-se de um salto, puxando a mão, como se o contato com Heero ardesse de forma insuportável.

Mal balbuciou um 'sinto muito' e saiu dali, como se fosse perseguido por todos os demônios do inferno, sem nem mesmo tomar o café da manhã.

Heero acompanhou a escapada com os olhos brilhando. Sentiu-se satisfeito ao ver que provocava reações naquele belo garoto, Duo Maxwell.

Sorrindo, o embaixador considerou por um instante. Duo era lindo, interessante e divertido. Parecia uma pessoa extremamente integra. Enfim, aprovava o garoto. Mas mesmo que fosse diferente, não importava. Pois ele era cercado por uma aura de inocência e um ar perdido que o faziam irresistível ao japonês.

Heero era sincero o bastante para admitir que se sentia atraído por Duo. Apaixonara-se pelo americano ao colocar os olhos sobre ele. Seu instinto lhe avisara que tinha algo errado com aquela 'condensa'. Mas ele não se importou.

Simplesmente seguiu seu coração. A cada segundo que se passava, sua mente era dominada mais e mais por pensamentos em relação ao americano doidinho. E Heero gostava que fosse assim.

Finalmente encontrara o amor em sua vida.

Foi então que Rashid bateu a porta discretamente, depois avançou, parando em frente a Heero.

- Senhor Yui. Meu mestre pede desculpas por não estar presente durante o desjejum, mas problemas urgentes exigem a presença dele.

- Entendo perfeitamente.

- Ele avisa ainda que um mensageiro do hotel onde o senhor está hospedado veio aqui, e disse que... sua noiva o aguarda para que possam travar entendimento...

Curvando-se respeitosamente, Rashid deixou o local.

Heero apertou os lábios de forma contrariada. Por um segundo esquecera-se de sua triste realidade. Não era um homem livre.

Era noivo de Relena, e estava preso a ela pelo seu dever de samurai. Pela lealdade que devia a seu daimio Toranaga.

Seu destino já estava traçado. Não tinha direito de rebelar-se contra as ordens que recebera. Se fizesse isso, só lhe restava uma opção: cometer seppuku.

Angustiado, Heero pegou o leque negro, que Duo esquecera de levar em sua fuga, e com cuidado guardou-o novamente no bolso.

Qualquer um dos dois caminhos que escolhesse, o americano não fazia parte de seu futuro... não podia fazer!

oOo

Relena se mantinha sentada esperando pacientemente graças a um grande grau de auto controle. Na verdade seu interior era um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção. Ainda não engolira o sapo da noite anterior. Jamais perdoaria o selvagem oriental por tamanha descortesia.

Sentia-se tão humilhada que tinha vontade de se jogar na frente de uma carruagem. Pra piorar, Relena tinha consciência de que todos na corte deveriam estar rindo as suas custas, divertindo-se com o episódio do baile.

A garota mal conseguira dormir a noite, ruminando pensamentos de vingança e desforra. Tinha que fazer seu noivo entender quem mandava ali. O converteria em um cordeirinho obediente a todas as suas ordens, não importando o quanto lhe custasse.

Foi com a mente dominada por esses pensamentos negativos que recepcionou seu futuro marido. Assim que Heero adentrou o hall do hotel, Relena já sabia de quem se tratava, afinal, as feições orientais eram inigualáveis e inconfundíveis.

Porém, a impressão mais forte que dominou a mente de Relena foi apenas uma: surpresa. Nunca ia imaginar que o embaixador pudesse ser tão bonito! Heero Yui era um modelo perfeito de homem, másculo, viril e extremamente lindo. A expressão séria não diminuía seu charme em nada, muito pelo contrário, apenas colaborava para deixá-lo mais atraente.

Os olhos eram de um azul cobalto singular, e pareciam enxergar o profundo da alma de quem quer que fitasse.

Imediatamente, Relena se pôs em pé.

Heero notou aquela garota assim que ela se levantou. Só podia ser Relena Peacecraft...

Resistindo ao impulso de ignorá-la e ir para o próprio quarto, Heero forçou-se a caminhar até ela.

- Olá, senhor. - Relena não pôde evitar de sorrir - Suponho que seja Heero Yui, o embaixador japonês, estou certa?

Heero analisou bem a face dela. Relena podia ser julgada acertadamente como uma moça de boa aparência (**2**)... mas havia algo nos olhos dela... alguma coisa em seu sorriso que fez o japonês se pôr em guarda.

E desde aquele momento, Heero soube que não gostava nem um pouco de sua noiva. Na verdade sentiu quase que uma ligeira repugnância, em saber que aquela garotinha raquítica e apática, com ares de grande dama auto-suficiente dividiria o resto dos dias com ele...

Só de pensar em ter filhos com ela, Heero se sentiu tentado a voltar para o Japão a nado, e permitir que seu Daimio Toranaga lhe cortasse a cabeça com a afiada katana...

Exasperado, Heero suspirou pesadamente. Morte seria uma saída rápida para o problema em que se encontrava. E como o samurai perfeito que era, não recorreria a essa fuga covarde. Enfrentaria seus problemas como um homem.

Voltando a realidade, o embaixador percebeu que Relena estava com a mão estendida a um bom tempo, esperando que ele a beijasse, na saudação respeitosa costumeira.

Heero tomou a mão dela entre a sua, e roçou os lábios muito de leve, mal tocando o cetim vermelho.

- Está certa. Sou Heero Yui.

- Fico feliz em _finalmente_ conhecê-lo, meu noivo. - apesar do tom de voz macio, Heero não deixou de perceber a alfinetada. Decididamente Relena era dissimulada. - Nós temos muito o que conversar.

- Hn.

Relena fingiu não notar o desanimo que turvava os olhos azuis. Só relevava o que lhe interessava, e saber-se casada com um rapaz tão belo, ficar podre de rica, e com um titulo nobre! Era realmente um sonho se tornando realidade!

- Agora que nos conhecemos, podemos preparar o casamento. Quero uma cerimônia que entre para a história... já rascunhei uma lista de convidados... penso em chamar apenas os mil mais íntimos... e com certeza mandaremos anunciar em todos os jornais...

Completamente alheio aos planos da futura esposa, Heero começou a divagar. Sua mente estava dominada por pensamentos agradáveis em relação ao belo garoto americano. Nada mais lhe importava.

Queria vê-lo, conversar com ele!

- Chega. - a voz fria cortou a enxurrada de frases que Relena despejava sobre ele com sua voz irritante - Resolva todos os detalhes e me avise depois. Adeus.

- Mas...!

Heero a ignorou totalmente. Voltou-lhe as costas e começou a caminhar em direção as escadas que levavam aos quartos dos hospedes. Na parte interior do casaco sentia o leque de seda negro 'queimando' agradavelmente, num lembrete velado daquele garoto tão lindo e agradável.

- "_Duo Maxwell... eu preciso vê-lo outra vez_."

Pelo menos enquanto Relena Peacecraft não destruísse sua vida, marcando a data do casamento de ambos...

oOo

No entanto apesar das intenções de Heero, o acesso ao americano mostrou-se extremamente difícil. Sem qualquer desculpa plausível, Duo voltou para sua propriedade e afastou-se de todos, até mesmo de seu amigo Quatre.

Tudo o que o jovem conde desejava era ficar sozinho, longe das outras pessoas, e quem sabe assim conseguir tirar o embaixador de sua mente.

Duo começava a achar que ficaria louco, pois não conseguia pensar em nada mais que não fosse o jovem japonês. A cada segundo, sua mente o fazia recordar do toque quente de suas mãos, a força vigorosa de seu corpo a envolvê-lo durante a dança.

Estremecia só de pensar no olhar atrevido, daquelas magníficas íris azul cobalto a fitá-lo quase de modo hipnotizante, requisitando atenção exclusiva...

Era tão bom...

Porém era nesse momento que toda a sua crença cristã entrava em ação, jogando-lhe na face os ensinamentos ministrados pelo Pe Maxwell. As coisas que ensinara a respeito da ira de Deus faziam Duo estremecer, temendo por sua alma...

Ao mesmo tempo, sabia que sua alma já estava perdida. Ela tinha um novo dono... e se tratava de Heero Yui, o japonês decidido que deixava suas intenções evidentes na maneira com que fitava Duo...

Naquele momento, o americano estava deitado em sua cama de dossel, observando o sol se por através da enorme vidraça que havia em seu quarto. Ele realmente adorava aquela vista, mas seu desânimo era tão grande, que não podia admirá-la por completo.

Batidas se fizeram ouvir, soando de leve na porta de madeira.

- Conde Maxwell, o senhor Winner acabou de chegar para uma visita não marcada. O senhor irá recebê-lo? - o criado perguntou sem abrir a porta, em sinal de respeito a privacidade de seu mestre.

Duo sentiu-se tentado a dizer que não se sentia bem, o que não seria uma mentira completa, mas não podia fazer aquilo com o amigo. Ainda mais Quatre, que sempre se mostrava muito preocupado e atencioso. E fora graças a ele que se sentira mais a vontade na indiferente nobreza londrina...

- Diga a ele que já vou... e por favor, prepare chá para nós.

- Imediatamente, senhor conde. Precisa de ajuda para se vestir?

- Não.

- Com sua licença.

Quase se arrastando, o jovem de olhos violeta levantou-se e procurou alguma roupa para se vestir. Desceu apressadamente, ao mesmo tempo meio ressabiado e feliz. Não se dera conta do quanto sentira falta do loirinho tão gentil.

Assim que entrou na sala de visitas, Quatre se pôs em pé e abriu os braços, ignorando os cumprimentos sociais tão severos, e pedindo um abraço.

Claro que Duo correspondeu, feliz pela demonstração de amizade.

Em seguida ambos se sentaram nas elegantes poltronas aveludadas.

- Duo, o que houve com você? Não se sente bem? Eu estava tão preocupado com seu sumiço repentino...

- Desculpe, Quatre. Eu ando meio sem ânimo para a vida, sabe?

- Oh! - Quatre não podia acreditar naquilo. Duo era a pessoa mais cheia de energia que conhecia... nada parecia abater seu bom humor insuperável! Porque se sentiria desanimado tão de repente?! - Você está doente?

- Não no sentindo exato da palavra... - Duo sussurrou.

Quatre franziu as sobrancelhas. Não compreendia a profundidade da tristeza que cobria aquele sussurro quase inaudível. E havia um brilho de dor tão profunda nas íris, que fez o loiro estremecer. O que poderia estar afligindo aquele americano tão alto astral?

- Duo... porque você está assim?

- Não é nada. Acho que você não me compreenderia...

Qual seria a reação do loirinho ao saber que Duo sentia uma crescente atração por outro homem? Com certeza Quatre ficaria chocado! E tentaria se afastar de Duo, intimidado por um comportamento tão pecaminoso e proibido.

Não, definitivamente Duo preferia sofrer em silêncio a enfrentar o preconceito de seu único amigo em Londres.

No entanto Quatre não era pessoa de desistir fácil. Sentia algo muito errado com o garoto a sua frente. Seu querido amigo não estava num bom momento, e ele não daria as costas a Duo assim tão levianamente.

- Não posso compreender, se você não confiar em mim. Não diga que pegou alguma doença! Não tenho medo de contágio.

- Claro que não! - Duo chegou a sorrir de tal pensamento.

- Então alguém te fez mal? Foi destratado por algum daqueles nobres tão enfadonhos?

- Não. Nada disso. - o americano começava a se animar com os chutes absurdos.

- Então não te entendo mesmo, Duo. Pensei que fossemos amigos, e que confiávamos um no outro... fiquei tão preocupado com você...

- Quatre, não me leve a mal... mas...

- Amigos confiam em amigos, Duo. Não importa as dificuldades e os obstáculos. Se você tem algum problema, eu gostaria de ajudá-lo.

- É que... eu... - Duo fechou os olhos sem coragem de prosseguir.

Sua mente se dividia entre a necessidade de se proteger e resguardar seu coração e a fidelidade com seu amigo. Quatre estava coberto de razão. Amigos confiavam em amigos, mas... mesmo naquela situação?!

Desesperado, Duo fitou Quatre nos olhos. E o loirinho demonstrava tanta vontade de ajudar, que o americano não resistiu. Acabou se abrindo, ou melhor, tentou revelar seu problemas, mas sem se expor completamente.

- É que... - começou de forma vacilante - Acho que me... apaixonei...

- Oh, Duo - a preocupação sumiu da face de Quatre, e o árabe sorriu de orelha a orelha - isso é maravilhoso! Fico muito feliz por você!

- Bem...

Então Quatre ficou sério. Estar apaixonado não era motivo para que Duo ficasse daquela maneira. Pelo contrário. Com certeza tinha mais coisa naquela história.

- O que foi...? Porquê não está feliz?

- Bem... essa pessoa... não é livre... já tem compromisso.

- Compromisso?

Quatre silenciou. Quem poderia ser? Conhecia bem a nobreza londrina... as pessoas com que Duo convivia eram praticamente as mesmas que conviviam com o loirinho... entre todas as possibilidades do momento havia apenas...

Então o loirinho abriu a boca e arregalou os olhos de maneira chocada. Teve certeza de que matara a charada.

- DUO... você se apaixonou por... meu Deus! Diga que essa coisa horrível não está acontecendo?!

O americano acabou se encolhendo diante de uma reação tão negativa. Não imaginara que Quatre fosse adivinhar tão rápido, e que seu amigo se mostrasse repugnado ao extremo. Definitivamente não se preparara para aquela condenação... devia ter ficado calado!

Será que perderia o amigo?

NÃO!

Tinha que explicar que não era sua culpa! Não mandava no próprio coração. Apaixonar-se por Heero acontecera de maneira não programada... fora tão espontâneo e natural... como um verdadeiro amor deveria ser.

- Sinto muito, Quatre! Não me olhe assim, não tenho culpa! Acredite em mim, por favor... será que... poderia guardar segredo?

Inconformado, Quatre levantou-se do sofá e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Ainda não podia aceitar aquilo.

- Duo, sei que não é sua culpa, mas... sinceramente! De todas as pessoas da face da Terra você tinha que se apaixonar por ESSA?!

- Amigo, não fui eu quem escolheu...

- Eu sei! - o inconformismo na voz de Quatre era gritante - Mas sinceramente... como foi se apaixonar pela Relena?! Céus...

- Aconteceu... oras... e... - então foi a vez de Duo arregalar os olhos - O QUÊ?! RELENA?! Quem disse que me apaixonei por ela?! ECA! Bate na madeira!

Quatre parou de andar de um lado para o outro.

- Mas... ela é a única dama que está comprometida. Pensei em Dorothy, mas a prima de Relena está livre...

- Nossa, Quatre. Parece que você está jogando praga em mim... vira essa boca pra lá... prefiro atravessar o oceano a nado a ficar com Relena...

- Nesse caso... Duo... - Quatre franziu as sobrancelhas. Pensou por um segundo, e acabou desvendando realmente o mistério - Ah... acho que entendo o que está acontecendo...

Duo ficou sério. Engoliu em seco intuindo que dessa vez Quatre acertaria.

- É Heero Yui, não é?

A afirmativa fez o americano corar envergonhado ao mesmo tempo em que desviava os olhos.

- Horrível, não é? Acho que me apaixonei por ele.

- "Acha"? O que é isso? Ou você gosta de alguém ou não... você se apaixonou por ele de verdade? Tem que ter certeza.

Ao invés de responder, Duo encarou o amigo com surpresa. Acabara de revelar ao outro que se apaixonara por um homem, e ele reagia com menos horror do que quando confundira a pessoa com Relena...

- Quatre... eu amo outro garoto...

- Puxa, gostaria de dizer 'parabéns', mas Heero Yui já está comprometido com Relena. Será que ele terminaria com ela, pra ficar com você? Oh, seria tão romântico!

- Ei, você não está escandalizado?

- Porque? - a confusão de Quatre foi genuína.

- Amigo... um homem amar outro não é visto com bons olhos. Esse amor é pecaminoso e proibido!

A angústia na voz do americano fez Quatre se sentir mal. Duo estava tão torturado por aqueles pensamentos! Suspirando, o loirinho decidiu que era hora de expor seu coração e se expor também. Duo não merecia sofrer daquela maneira!

Sentando-se muito perto de Duo, Quatre tomou-lhe as mãos entre as suas.

- Duo, o que você está dizendo? O amor é apenas um. Não existe 'amor ruim' e 'amor bom'. Nós, seres humanos, moldamos os ensinamentos de Deus a nossa conveniência. Não deixe que preconceitos estúpidos destruam a sua felicidade! Amigo, preciso te dizer uma coisa...

Duo prendeu a respiração diante da eloqüência com que Quatre defendia seu pensamento. Permaneceu em silêncio, temendo quebrar a cumplicidade do momento.

- Trowa e eu somos... íntimos...

- Oh!

Aquela pequena exclamação continha uma gama infinita de sentimentos. Muita coisa fez sentido para Duo ao ouvir a confissão.

- Não assumimos nossa relação no ocidente, porque sei que seriamos castigados severamente. Como eu te disse, os seres humanos distorceram a vontade de Deus, e transformaram o amor no oitavo pecado capital. Eles aceitam coisas medonhas: que se adore ao dinheiro e ao poder acima de tudo, que se explore seus semelhantes em troca de lucro e posição social. Os nobres permitem que um homem e uma mulher se unam sem que sintam nada um pelo outro. Essas coisas terríveis são admitidas e tratadas como naturais. Mas um amor... o verdadeiro amor, como o que eu sinto por Trowa, ou o que você começa a sentir por Heero... esse sentimento tão puro e poderoso, é condenado e destruído severamente. Não é uma coisa horrível, Duo? Transformar o amor num pecado imundo e amaldiçoado...?

O americano estava sem palavras diante do desabafo sincero de seu jovem amigo. Nunca imaginaria que Quatre guardava aqueles pensamentos profundos dentro de si. E o discurso ainda não acabara.

- Sei como se sente, porque eu passei por isso. Quando descobri que estava amando Trowa, meu mundo desabou. E eu não tive ninguém para me apoiar, Duo. Acreditei que era o fim de meu coração e minha alma. Tive medo e me senti sozinho. Imagine: estrangeiro aqui em Londres, e quebrando o maior de todos os tabus... foram dias duros e torturantes. Quando Trowa se aproximou de mim e me confessou seus sentimentos, fiquei tão feliz e aliviado! Oh, Duo, você não faz idéia! Quase permiti que a hipocrisia das outras pessoas destruísse o que nasceu de mais puro em mim! E quer saber mais? Não vou permitir que um 'compromisso' feito por puro interesse impeça você de ser feliz!

- Oh, o que quer dizer?!

Antes de responder, Quatre abriu os braços e envolveu seu amigo em um abraço cheio de conforto.

- Não se abata. Vou fazer de tudo para que você e Heero fiquem juntos.

- Mas... Relena...

- Ignore-a. Vamos descobrir se o embaixador sente algo por você... se for o caso, quebrar o acordo com Relena será o de menos. Eles são apenas noivos, não marido e mulher.

- Quatre! Não sei...

- Confie em mim! Vou dar um baile essa noite mesmo! Convidarei a todos, menos Relena! Assim você e Heero poderão conversar com calma.

Duo corou, e correspondeu ao abraço de maneira agradecida. Estava imensamente aliviado por ter se aberto com alguém e contado o que lhe afligia. Claro que ficara surpreso ao descobrir que Quatre e Trowa eram amantes, ou melhor, 'íntimos', mas era a prova definitiva de que havia esperanças para ele. Se Heero correspondesse seus sentimentos... realmente havia esperanças!

A compreensão de Quatre fora definitiva para que seu coração voltasse a bater animado, sem o peso que o oprimia.

- Obrigado, Quatre, meu querido amigo...

Como seria bom, se todos pensassem como o loirinho. Infelizmente não era assim.

E sem que pudesse evitar, lágrimas abundantes começaram a rolar por sua face, talvez porque, no fundo, Duo sabia que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis...

oOo

Heero olhou para o convite em suas mãos. Viera por parte de Quatre Winner, e fora entregue em cima da hora. O loirinho daria mais um de seus bailes, sem qualquer motivo aparente...

Apesar disso, o japonês ficou satisfeito. Fazia tempo que não via Duo.

Acreditara que podia tirar aquela paixão avassaladora de sua mente e de seu coração, mas não conseguira. Parecia que ele e o americano haviam nascido um para o outro.

Combinavam tão perfeitamente! Onde Heero era sério, Duo mostrava-se extremamente divertido. A gentileza do americano contra-balanceava com a firmeza do japonês. A aura de garoto perdido que rodeava Duo, que brilhava oposta à determinação ao redor de Heero. Eram opostos simetricamente perfeitos!

Limpando tudo o mais da mente, o embaixador olhou para o mensageiro e balançou a cabeça. Participaria daquele baile. Com certeza estaria presente, e tentaria não 'atacar' o garoto americano, para não assustá-lo, como da última vez...

- "_Tenho que vê-lo!_"

Pelo menos enquanto tivesse tempo... enquanto não destruísse sua vida, casando-se com aquela noiva arranjada...

oOo

Relena e Dorothy estavam tomando chá juntas, na casa da família Catalonia. A primeira estava aproveitando a oportunidade para descrever o quanto seu noivo era belo e maravilhoso, e a loira apenas ouvia, sentindo-se extremamente enfada, mas evitando deixar isso transparecer.

Irritar Relena podia ser muito perigoso...

- Como eu dizia, Heero será o marido perfeito. Comerá na minha mão e fará todas as minhas vontades, e...

Um criado bateu a porta e entrou, anunciando um mensageiro de Quatre.

Imensamente grata pela interrupção, Dorothy recolheu um papel das mãos do mensageiro. Estava sendo convidada para mais um dos bailes da família Winner.

- Oh, diga ao senhor Winner que não poderei ir.

Na verdade a loira queria que Relena se tocasse e desse o fora logo dali. E Dorothy não gostava muito das festas de Quatre. Eram sempre tão tediosas. Preferia ficar em casa e apreciar a companhia de sua amiga, mais que íntima, Hilde.(**3**) A mesma estava hospedada sem que Relena ou qualquer outra pessoa soubesse.

Eriçada pela novidade, Relena cercou o pobre mensageiro antes que ele se fosse.

- E o meu convite? Já foi deixado em casa?

- Er... eu... bem...

- O que foi?

- Na verdade, mestre Quatre não lhe enviou nenhum, senhorita. Com licença!

E mais que depressa a pobre criatura escapou dali, antes que uma chocada Relena despertasse de seu estupor e descontasse a raiva nele. Dorothy apenas observou a face rubra da prima sem dizer nada, apesar de estar adorando ver a prepotente Relena sofrendo outra humilhação.

- Mal... maldito, Winner! Se ele pensa que vou aceitar essa desfeita está muito enganado! Adeus, Dorothy.

A garota saiu pisando duro, totalmente enfurecida.

- Ora, ora, ora - a loira bebeu um gole do chá - pelo visto Quatre esqueceu de convidar a bruxa má... e ela vai fazer uma visita surpresa, pra levar um 'presente' amaldiçoado... quem será a 'princesa' que dormirá por cem anos? Pobre Winner...

Despertar a ira de Relena não era uma atitude muito sábia...

oOo

Os eficientes serviçais de Quatre já estavam acostumados com todos os tipos de situação inusitada, e arrumar a grande mansão para uma festa seria muito fácil. Em questão de horas estava tudo preparado para receber os convidados.

Trowa, que se hospedara na casa do amante, apenas observava a movimentação, sem se manifestar. Sabia da conversa travada entre Quatre e Duo, porque o loirinho lhe revelara cada detalhe.

Apesar de gostar muito de Heero, e de ter simpatizado com o americano doidinho, Trowa não se sentia a vontade para interferir. E preferia que o amante não se metesse também... porém era aquela preocupação com os outros que tornava Quatre tão especial, e o fazia dono de um coração caloroso e gentil.

Por isso, o garoto de franja se apaixonara, e por mais que pudesse hesitar, ficava feliz que Quatre se importasse realmente com as pessoas. Só não demonstrava isso, porque era o seu jeito reservado e sempre na dele.

- Que expressão mais pensativa... o que foi?

Nesse momento Quatre adentrou a sala, e parou no meio do local, sobre o tapete persa. Flagrou Trowa a observar a paisagem do jardim, através da grande janela envidraçada.

- Nada. Pensava nessa situação.

- Em Heero e Duo?

- Hn.

- Já posso imaginar até o que se passava pela sua cabeça - Quatre sorriu, ao mesmo tempo em que enfiava as mãos no bolso do casaco - Você pensava que eu não deveria me meter, não é?

- Hn.

- Eu sabia - o sorriso se ampliou - que pensaria isso, Trowa. Desculpe, mas não pude me manter a parte dessa vez. Não em uma situação assim.

- O caso é diferente da gente.

- Não vejo como.

- Existe Relena. E os sentimentos dela.

- Ora, Trowa! Heero e Relena mal se conheciam. Acha que ela pode ter se apaixonado por ele assim, de repente?

- E não foi o que aconteceu com Duo?

- Oh!

Quatre não teve resposta para dar. Trowa estava coberto de razão. Apesar de não gostar de Relena, não podia se esquecer de que a garota tinha sentimentos...

Por outro lado, o jovem árabe era amigo de Duo, não de Relena. Se tinha que ajudar alguém, seria o americano a quem se afeiçoara como um irmão, e não a megera caprichosa e egoísta.

- Trowa, sei que o caso deles se complica, porque tem outra pessoa envolvida, e com a gente não houve esse obstáculo. Quando existem corações na balança sempre se tem o risco de sofrer. E nesse caso, se for para alguém se machucar, que seja Relena e não Duo!

Trowa franziu as sobrancelhas, ao ver a eloqüência de seu jovem amante. Nunca vira Quatre tão decidido e alterado. Ele falava de maneira firme, empregando na voz, geralmente gentil, um toque de dureza.

Pelo visto a amizade entre Duo e Quatre era mais profunda do que o garoto mais alto imaginara.

Mas isso os levava a outro lado da questão.

- E Heero? - Trowa perguntou de maneira pensativa - Você sabe como ele se sente?

- Ainda não...

- E pretende prosseguir com isso?

- Oh...

- Não teme estar apenas alimentando as ilusões de Duo? Cuidado para não fazê-lo alimentar falsas esperanças...

- Trowa... - o loirinho desviou os olhos. Sua expressão torneou-se séria - Afinal de contas, você está do meu lado, ou não?

- Claro que estou do seu lado. - o garoto de franja aproximou-se de seu amante e colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele - Só não quero que sofra. Nem você, nem Duo. Sentimentos são fáceis de serem feridos.

- Eu acredito no amor. Sei que um sentimento verdadeiro pode vencer qualquer obstáculo! Nós conseguimos, Trowa. Então Duo também conseguirá...

- Mas...

- Por favor... não continue. Não diga que é diferente, porque no fundo não é. Quando o assunto é amor, não há diferenças! "Amor proibido" e "amor profano", não existem coisas assim. Apenas 'amor'. As pessoas tentam controlar tudo, até mesmo os sentimentos mais puros. Essa sociedade hipócrita quase nos fez acreditar que o amor pode condenar... impossível. Nenhuma forma de amor pode ser considerada pecado. É nisso que acredito, Trowa.

- Quatre... - o outro suspirou longa e profundamente - Repito que sentimentos são fáceis de se ferir... e as cicatrizes não se curam jamais. Acredite que sempre o apoiarei em todas as situações, porque amo você, garoto. Só tenha consciência de que vai interferir em algo muito delicado. E terá que arcar com as conseqüências.

O loirinho sorriu, finalmente livrando-se da sensação de opressão, e do medo de ter que agir contra seu amante. Ou muito pior: brigar com ele...

A leve tensão do ambiente se desfez no mesmo instante em que o jovem árabe jogou-se nos braços do mais alto e ambos trocaram um abraço apertado.

- Trowa, eu também te amo tanto! Muito mesmo!!

Trowa abaixou a cabeça com a visível intenção de beijar seu amante. Lábios se tocaram, suaves e sequiosos daquele contato mais íntimo. Então as línguas se encontraram e se enroscaram, fazendo o loirinho quase se desmanchar, e desmoronar nos braços de Trowa. O beijo prosseguiu, lento, molhado e quente, até que os amantes se dessem por satisfeitos e encerrassem a troca de carícia.

Muito feliz, Trowa desviou os olhos em direção a grande janela, observando o céu precocemente escurecido. Grossas nuvens se juntavam na abobada celeste, num prelúdio de uma noite chuvosa e fria. Típica do clima úmido de Londres.

- Vai chover...

- Mas logo a chuva passa. Sempre foi assim.

- Hum...

O resmungo murmurado indicou que a preocupação de Trowa voltara a dominar a mente do garoto de franja.

oOo

Quando Heero chegou a festa, a mesma já ia animada e concorrida, com quase todos os convidados presentes. Imediatamente o japonês foi recebido por Trowa, que estava discretamente ajudando seu amante a bancar o anfitrião.

- Boa noite, Yui.

- Boa noite, Trowa.

- Deseja algo?

- Não. Ainda não. Onde está Quatre?

- Verificando se está tudo de acordo.

- Entendo...

Os olhos azuis varreram todo o salão, como se buscassem algo, ou melhor, alguém. Trowa logo percebeu a intenção do outro. Por um instante sentiu-se tentado a sair dali, e deixar o japonês com seus problemas...

No entanto lembrou-se da promessa feita a seu amante. Trowa garantira que ficaria ao lado dele, e o apoiaria em todas as situações, mesmo as difíceis como a que passavam agora...

Com esse pensamento, suas feições ficaram sérias, coisa que chamou a atenção de Heero. Os rapazes se fitaram em silêncio por um instante. Em seguida o mais alto fez um sinal com a cabeça, chamando Heero para um canto.

Heero o seguiu, sentindo-se intrigado com tal atitude. Mas é claro que não demonstrou em suas feições indiferentes o que se passava em seu íntimo. O árduo treinamento como samurai lhe dera inúmeras vantagens, inclusive a de camuflar seu estado de espírito nos momentos críticos.

- Yui, você sabe porque Quatre está oferecendo esse baile?

- Não.

- Claro. Quatre pode ser muito preocupado em alguns momentos...

Heero não entendeu o comentário. Apenas aguardou, confiante de que teria esclarecimentos. No entanto ficou surpreso com o comentário que se seguiu.

- Ele não convidou Relena.

O japonês ergueu uma sobrancelha. Mal pôde conter o alívio de saber daquele fato. Mas logo se pões em guarda. Porque Trowa estaria lhe revelando aquilo? Talvez pelo fato de ser noivo de Relena... deveria se ofender com a desfeita de ignorarem sua futura esposa?

Só de pensar aquilo Heero teve um calafrio. Futura esposa? Era melhor que ficasse o máximo possível longe dele. Enquanto pudesse protelar o momento de se unirem, Heero o faria de consciência tranqüila. Notando que estava divagando, o embaixador concentrou-se em Trowa.

- Não vou me ofender por isso. - Heero manteve os olhos firmes nos de Trowa, provando que não hesitaria diante de tão pouco - Pelo contrário.

Trowa quase sorriu ao ouvir aquilo. Então Heero não era um caso perdido! Ainda havia esperanças para Duo... mais uma vez Quatre acertara em seu julgamento. Como seu amante conseguia ser tão intuitivo? Às vezes ele parecia ter algum tipo de sensitividade, que o fazia enxergar sentimentos ocultos no mais profundo do coração das pessoas...

Ao concluir isso, Trowa se viu diante de um outro problema: como falar com Heero daqueles assuntos tão delicados sem o ofender? Deveria ir devagar, rodeando? Impossível.

Trowa era um homem de atitudes diretas, não sabia fazer rodeios e gostava sempre de ir logo ao ponto. E foi o que fez.

- Relena não foi convidada. Mas Duo Maxwell sim.

Heero estreitou os olhos. Onde Trowa queria chegar com aquele comentário tão fora de hora? Claro que Heero exultou em saber que Duo estava ali, afinal, aquele belo garoto americano era o motivo de sua ia aquele baile...

O embaixador conhecia Trowa bem o bastante para saber que ele não desperdiçava seu tempo com coisas supérfluas. O mais alto fora um amigo precioso e muito útil durante toda a viagem do Japão à Portugal, e de Portugal à Londres. Fora Trowa quem lhe ensinara a ler e escrever português, inglês e latim.

Por isso e por seu jeito maduro, Trowa conquistara a amizade de Heero, e tal coisa era recíproca.

- Entendo...

- Foi por isso que Quatre ofereceu esse baile.

- Você fala como se... - Heero sentiu que Trowa e Quatre eram muito mais íntimos do que podia se supor.

O japonês sabia muito bem do costume do povo ocidental, de seus tabus e preconceitos. Isso o levou a crer no porquê do relacionamento de seus amigos ser secreto.

Aquele tipo de envolvimento era extremamente condenável entre os cristãos. De acordo com alguns livros que Heero lera, pessoas do mesmo sexo que se envolvessem e fossem descobertos, recebiam os mais terríveis castigos. E a morte era o prêmio final.

Por outro lado Heero também compreendeu o interesse de ambos no que acontecia entre Duo e ele. Era óbvio que Trowa e Quatre sabiam de tudo, e apoiavam o que quer que estivesse prestes a acontecer naquele cenário festivo.

- Barton, você e Quatre...

- Eu fui criado no mundo - Trowa cortou a frase de Heero - por isso conheci muitas culturas diferentes. Inglaterra, Espanha, Portugal, França, Neerlândia, e também o oriente, Japão, Catai, Oriente Médio... navego desde que me dei por gente, conheci nações e costumes diferentes. Por isso sou livre de qualquer tipo de preconceito. Quatre nasceu e foi criado por uma cultura diferente também. Não tão tolerante assim, mas menos agressiva que esses chamados cristãos.

Trowa parou para tomar um ar. Não gostava de longos discursos, e geralmente falava pouco, mas aquela ocasião era diferente.

Heero, por sua vez, ouvia com um atenção quase sinistra. Em todos aqueles anos que navegara ao lado de Trowa, do Japão a Portugal, depois rumo a Londres, nunca ouvira uma frase com mais de cinco palavras soando daquele garoto tão calado. Com certeza quando ele falava, merecia atenção.

- Quatre está oferecendo esse baile com uma única intenção: que você e Duo resolvam o que tem de resolver. Decidam-se logo de uma vez. Se existem sentimentos envolvidos, as coisas serão ainda mais difíceis. Mas aproveite a oportunidade que Quatre oferece, e coloque tudo em pratos limpos.

- Hn.

- Saiba apenas de uma coisa: qualquer que for sua decisão, nós o apoiaremos.

- Você disse que Duo foi convidado também. Ele ainda demora a chegar?

- Ele já chegou faz tempo. Deve estar circulando por aí.

Heero balançou a cabeça e afastou-se. Mal deu dois passos e ouviu a voz de Trowa chegando a ele.

- Heero... - o mais alto estava com a cabeça baixa, e não fitava o japonês nos olhos - lembre-se apenas de uma coisa... nessa sociedade, as regras são diferentes. Esse... amor que vocês podem estar sentindo, é um crime grave. É quase... um pecado capital.

- Não se preocupe. Não sou cristão. Por isso não entendo o conceito de pecado capital.

- Não precisa entender nenhum conceito. Necessita apenas ter coragem, mesmo que seja para agir escondido dos olhos de todos.

Em silêncio, Heero voltou-se e afastou-se de vez. Trowa suspirou e cruzou os braços, encostando-se na parede. Os olhos do japonês brilhavam muito, nas poucas vezes em que fora mencionado o nome de Duo.

Um forte amor estava enraizado no coração do samurai... o necessário era saber se ele seria forte e profundo o bastante...

oOo

Heero circulou pelo salão de entradas, mas não encontrou com quem tanto procurava. Sem desanimar, deu uma volta pelo salão de danças e acabou saindo no salão azul, onde os cavalheiros podiam conversar em paz e sossego.

Ali sim, encontrou o garoto que dominara sua mente nos últimos dias. Duo estava conversando com uma jovem de cabelos curtos e castanhos, mais alta do que ele. Era Catherine, a garota que fora criada com Trowa Barton.

Imediatamente se dirigiu a eles.

- Boa noite.

O cumprimento chamou a atenção do casal. Catherine sorriu muito, ao ver o japonês. Estendeu a mão pare ele, e recebeu o beijo de praxe. Já Duo, por sua vez, parou de sorrir e engoliu em seco.

- Boa... noite...

- Boa noite, embaixador Yui. Duo e eu estávamos falando a respeito do oriente, não é mesmo, Duo?

- É...

- Enfim, também acabei de chegar, vou atrás de Trowa, para cumprimentar meu irmão. Preciso falar com ele urgentemente.

E Catherine afastou-se, alertada por seu sexto sentido apuradíssimo.

Finalmente a sós, os garotos se fitaram.

- Precisamos conversar, Duo.

O americano arregalou os olhos. Não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas balançar a cabeça dizendo que sim. Ambos tinham consciência de que não poderiam conversar a vontade no meio de tantas pessoas.

Então Heero começou a se afastar, confiante de que Duo o seguiria. E foi o que aconteceu. Apesar de todo o nervosismo, o americano avançava a passos curtos e rápidos, ansiando, e ao mesmo tempo temendo, a conversa que teriam.

Conhecendo bem o caminho, Heero se dirigiu para o jardim da casa de Quatre. O belo local estava vazio. Era lindo e muito bem cuidado, e antecedia uma floresta de carvalhos.

Os garotos sentaram-se em um dos bancos de madeira, e acabaram ficando em silêncio.

O coração de Duo batia tão rápido e alto, mais parecendo o galopar de um alazão indomado. Nunca ficara tão nervoso em sua vida antes, não que se lembrasse.

Apesar de tudo, tinha de admitir que gostava de estar ao lado de Heero. Apenas ficar sentado ali, lado a lado... era tão bom! Era uma sensação de satisfação e euforia, que mal podia ser contida.

Os olhos ametistas cravaram-se no céu, observando as pesadas nuvens que cobriam o céu. Talvez chovesse logo, logo.

- Espero que não seja uma tempestade... - murmurou de maneira pensativa.

Heero analisou bem o garoto sentado ao seu lado. Duo Maxwell era realmente bonito. Tinha um rosto perfeito, e olhos magníficos, vivazes. Ele trajava um conjunto azul escuro, com babados nas mangas e no peito. Haviam detalhes dourados na gola e na bota de cano médio.

Era uma coisinha adorável de se admirar.

No entanto Heero não se apaixonara apenas pela aparência exótica daquele americano. Havia muito mais... aquele ar de criança inocente que o rodeava, e o jeito de quem está perdido e precisa de ajuda, eram irresistíveis.

Heero queria ser o único a ampará-lo, a cuidar dele...

- Você sabe como me sinto?

A pergunta a queima-roupa fez Duo se ruborizar. Mas o americano não esmoreceu, pelo contrário. Chegara até ali, não desistiria por nada desse mundo.

- Sim... acho que... sim...

- Como você se sente? - o embaixador perguntou num tom de voz macio e calmo, sabendo que não devia assustar ou pressionar aquela criaturinha irrequieta, sentada ao seu lado.

- Igual. - incentivado pela paciência de Heero, o americano nem hesitou em confessar.

Só então Duo desviou as íris do céu negro e fixou-a na face de Heero. Daquela troca de olhares nasceu um clima romântico, típico de conto de fadas, que nenhum dos dois experimentara antes. Ambos entenderam perfeitamente que o amor já era inegável, e recíproco. A alegria de saber disso atingiu um patamar inimaginável, e de repente nada mais importava.

- Eu nasci no Novo Mundo, filho de pais ingleses que morreram quando eu era um bebê. Foi Pe Maxwell que cuidou de mim desde muito cedo... - Heero acompanhava a narrativa sonhadora com grande cuidado. Tudo o que dizia respeito ao garoto de olhos ametistas lhe interessava - Morávamos na costa, em uma bela vila à beira mar. Mas apesar de toda a beleza, e de todas as amizades, eu sentia que queria algo mais na minha vida... foi um sonho receber a oferta do capitão Treize, que me trouxe aqui. A viagem foi outra aventura, cheia de coisas inimagináveis e grandes perigos... quando cheguei aqui... que decepção! Achei Londres um lugar indiferente e pouco acolhedor. Claro que a amizade de Quatre foi algo maravilhoso... mas eu ainda sentia falta de algo. Eu detestei esse tempo úmido e frio e pensava em voltar para a América... agora não penso mais... realmente... não penso... mais...

Ali estava o resumo de toda sua vida, encerrado com uma sincera declaração. Duo desligou-se completamente de seus temores, das crenças religiosas e do peso da sociedade hipócrita, que esmagavam seu coração. Fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, oferecendo-os num convite impossível de ser recusado.

Ao ver aquilo, Heero se descontrolou. Simplesmente jogou fora todos os anos árduos que treinara como samurai. Despiu-se de suas obrigações para com seu daimio, e apagou de sua mente o fato de que já não era um homem livre...

Simplesmente estendeu os braços e tomou o americano para si, aceitando o convite ao mesmo tempo tentador e inocente, numa antítese de enlouquecer e fascinar. Os lábios apaixonados se tocaram, e os garotos iniciaram um beijo faminto e voraz, sequiosos de satisfazer o desejo que começava a inflamar no íntimo de ambos.

Debaixo daquele céu negro, perdidos nas sensações do beijo avassalador, Heero e Duo esqueceram-se do mundo.

oOo

O salão de entradas silenciou de maneira impressionante. Trowa e Catherine que conversavam num dos cantos, voltaram seus olhos para a porta principal.

- Ora... - a garota franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Era só o que faltava.

Trowa torceu os lábios, sem poder acreditar em tamanha ousadia. Relena Peacecraft adentrava a casa de Quatre, com a maior cara de pau da face da Terra. Usava um vestido muito rodado, feito em veludo escarlate. Era tão cheio de babados, fitas e laços, que chegava a ser ridículo. Estava sozinha. Pelo jeito Zechs ainda tinha um pouco de vergonha na cara...

Surgindo quase do nada, Quatre dirigiu-se a ela. Não gostava daquela garota, mas não podia expulsá-la de sua casa.

- Senhorita Relena.

- Senhor Winner... - a voz fria soou extremamente cortante - o meu convite não chegou a tempo. Espero que tal descortesia não se repita...

- Fique a vontade.

Relena não respondeu. Avançou pelo salão ignorando a todos.

As pessoas começaram a cochichar baixinho, e logo retornavam a conversa de antes da garota mal educada chegar.

Trowa e Quatre se entreolharam. Trocaram um sinal de cabeça e seguiram para lados opostos. Tinham que encontrar Heero e Duo, e avisá-los daquele inconveniente irritante.

O beijo encerrou-se, mas os garotos continuaram abraçados, embalados pela música que ecoava distante, de dentro da casa de Quatre.

- E agora? - a pergunta de Duo cortou a noite fria. Mais cedo ou mais tarde teriam que tomar uma decisão.

Enquanto pensava na pergunta do americano, Heero tentava gravar na mente todas as sensações que experimentara enquanto beijava o belo garoto que tinha em seus braços. Estava fascinado pelo sabor inebriante e inigualável de Duo. Sentira-se tão bem estando com ele...

Como a vida era injusta e desesperadora! Teria que abrir mão do amor, somente por que devia obrigações ao senhor feudal de seu clã? Aquilo doía demais!!

Antes que se pronunciasse, Heero sentiu uma grossa gota d'água pingar sobre seu ombro. Logo uma densa chuva começou a cair.

- É melhor irmos para dentro. - "_E adiarmos a decisão um pouco mais..._"

Duo balançou a cabeça concordando.

A chuva aumentava consideravelmente. Se não entrassem logo, acabariam molhadinhos!

Heero ficou em pé, e ajudou Duo a levantar-se. Como o jardim estava vazio, não sentiram receios em caminhar de mãos dadas, pelo menos até que chegassem a porta que dava acesso ao jardim. Por aquele lado sairiam em uma área de pouco uso, e onde os convidados não costumavam circular, visto que Quatre tinha muita preocupação com seu belo jardim, e restringia o acesso do mesmo, reservando-o apenas para os amigos mais chegados.

Estavam quase alcançando a entrada, quando a folha de madeira se abriu, e para assombro dos garotos, acabaram dando de cara com a última pessoa que gostariam de ver naquele momento.

Relena Peacecraft.

O choque se estampou na face dos três. Duo e Heero se indagaram intimamente o que aquela mulher poderia estar fazendo ali, enquanto Relena, por sua vez, olhou surpresa para a face molhada de Heero. Depois fitou Duo.

Terminou a análise encarando as mãos entrelaçadas de ambos. Num segundo, a compreensão de tudo abalou sua mente, fazendo-a recuar um passo.

- Vocês!!

- Relena... espere... - Duo ainda tentou salvar as aparências, mas era tarde.

A garota olhou fixamente para ele, mostrando repugnância em sua expressão.

- Demônio de fornicação! O que está fazendo com meu noivo?! Está tentando prendê-lo em suas garras, enviado de Satanás?! Isso é... é... NOJENTO!! Embaixador Yui... me responda onde está sua palavra nesse momento? É assim que honra nosso compromisso? Atentando contra as leis de Deus?! Seres da perdição!!

E sem esperar resposta, Relena deu meia volta e saiu correndo.

Duo ouviu todas as ofensas com os olhos arregalados.

"Enviado de Satanás"?!

- Oh, Deus!!

Soltou da mão de Heero, e saiu correndo de volta para o jardim, saindo na chuva que caia fortemente.

Heero levou a mão ao rosto. Pela primeira vez em quinze anos de vida, não sabia o que fazer. Para um lado, corria Relena, e levava com ela sua honra e seu dever de samurai. Para o outro, corria Duo, e o belo garoto levava seu coração, e o amor que desabrochara de maneira pura entre ambos.

O que Heero deveria fazer?! Atrás de quem deveria ir?

Continua...

* * *

(**2**) Soda cáustica! Alguém, por misericórdia, jogue soda cáustica em mim! -

(**3**) Huhauahuahauhauah! Transformei a loira em Yuri! Sou mah! Muy mah! E assim me livro da Hilde! Há, há, há, há! Ei, acho que esse foi o primeiro caso de Yuri nas minhas fics... O.O Que coisa!


	4. Capítulo III

_**Título**_: Amor, 8º Pecado Capital_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, AU, angust, preconceito_**  
Pares**_: 1x2, 3x4_**  
Resumo:**_ Todas as dificuldades que um casal homossexual pode encontrar no início do século XVII_**  
Aviso**_**: **Essa fic participou do Contest "Um Novo Amor", e vou dedicá-la a Evil Kitsune, pois se não fosse essa garota, eu não teria participado do concurso! B-jos, mestra!!

* * *

"_**Se amar com toda a alma é considerado pecado,  
então admito que desse crime sou culpado."**_

**Amor, 8º Pecado Capital  
Kaline Bogard**

**CAPITULO III**

Duo continuou correndo para além do jardim, até chegar a entrada da pequena floresta. Escondeu-se atrás de uma das primeiras árvores, deixando o corpo cair no solo molhado.

A roupa colava em seu corpo, assim como alguns fios de cabelo em sua face. As palavras chocadas e agressivas de Relena queimavam em sua alma, fazendo-o lamentar seu próprio nascimento.

"Demônio de fornicação" e "Enviado de Satanás". Nunca se abalara tanto por algumas ofensas, mas aquelas estavam realmente fazendo seu pobre coração se partir. Talvez porque deixara se envolver pelos sentimentos proibidos que sentia por Heero.

A cruz de ouro pesou em seu pescoço.

Apesar de tudo, Duo sabia desde o princípio que aquele amor era errado e pecaminoso.

Dois homens não tinham o direito de se amar, não sem arriscar suas almas a danação eterna, e seus corpos ao castigo da justiça do homem. Porém, apesar de sua mente racional o alertar, seu coração impulsivo lhe traíra, e lhe atirara de cabeça na fogueira da luxúria.

- Céus...!

E ainda assim, com todas aquelas complicações, não se arrependia de ter aberto seu coração, pois só assim podia ser sincero consigo mesmo. Mas nesse caso...

- Porque dói tanto?

Doía mais ainda imaginar que Heero estava indo atrás de Relena, sua noiva oficial, e tentaria consertar as coisas entre eles.

Sem que pudesse agüentar mais, o americano deixou as lágrimas quentes rolarem soltas por sua face, misturando-as com gotas de chuva gelada. Perderia a coisa mais importante de sua vida. Uma coisa nova e recente, mas que ganhara proporções gigantescas e assustadoras: o amor por Heero.

Talvez devesse ficar por ali, na chuva, até que se congelasse, e seu coração se tornasse duro e frio, e assim não precisasse mais sofrer tanto...

Foi nesse momento que Duo ouviu passos baixos, ressoando sobre o solo encharcado. Sem poder acreditar, ergueu a cabeça e deparou-se com o embaixador japonês. Heero Yui caminhara na chuva, e procurara por ele, preferindo socorrer o garoto americano a ir atrás de Relena.

- Oh!

- Você está bem?

- Heero...

Abaixando-se, Heero colocou ambas as mãos sobre os ombros do outro garoto.

- Sinto muito. Não devia passar por isso.

- Se engana. Eu também fiz uma escolha. - fungando, Duo passou a mão pela face, tentando descolar os fios de cabelo que grudavam em sua pele molhada - Somos ambos culpados, por alimentar um amor que é errado e proibido.

- Você acredita nisso?

- Dois homens não tem o direito de se amar. Perderemos nossa alma imortal, por causa desse sentimento cruel!

- Cruel? - Heero moveu a mão e tocou gentilmente no rosto de Duo, sentindo a tez macia um tanto gelada - Você acha que isso é cruel, Duo?

O americano fechou os olhos, saboreando a delicadeza daquele toque. Nunca ia imaginar que o estrangeiro oriental, dono de uma eterna expressão indiferente fosse capaz de um gesto tão caloroso.

- Eu...

- Amar não é errado. Pecado não tem nada a ver com uma coisa tão maravilhosa quanto essa. Entende isso? Concorda com isso?

- Heero, não sei. Todos dizem que...

- O que 'todos' dizem não importa. Ouça apenas seu coração. Preste atenção na batida do seu coração, e me diga o que ouve.

Duo permaneceu em um silêncio concentrado, apenas sentindo a mão quente de Heero a lhe acarinhar daquele jeito tão gostoso. Tudo o mais sumiu: a chuva fria, as preocupações e o medo de assumir seus reais sentimentos.

Não ia mais se esconder atrás de uma desculpa covarde e egoísta. No fundo, Duo não acreditava em nada daquela baboseira. Tivera medo da reação das pessoas, medo de saber que alguém poderia descobrir aquele sentimento que todos consideravam tão errado.

Era o momento de ser sincero consigo mesmo.

- Não.

- Não? - Heero insistiu gentilmente.

- Não acho que nosso amor seja cruel. Não acredito que Deus fosse capaz de condenar a nós dois... tentei me esconder atrás de tabus ridículos, mas... minha máscara está caindo... por sua culpa, por você mexer comigo dessa maneira, e me fazer sonhar...

- Sonhar...?

- Sonhar com a possibilidade de ficarmos juntos, de nos amarmos sem medo de sermos castigados - lentamente Duo moveu a mão até seu cordão de ouro e fechou os dedos sobre o crucifixo dourado - Não... Deus não criou o amor para ser um pecado, não é, Heero?

O japonês sorriu e moveu a cabeça concordando. Era exatamente o que pensava, apesar de não acreditar em Deus. Não era cristão, e não proferia nenhuma religião, apesar de nascer em uma família budista. Sua própria mãe se tornara uma monja, depois que enviuvara.

Duo puxou a mão com força, arrebentando o colar com o crucifixo.

- Heero... eu falo de amor, e da confusão... que reina em meu coração... mas... e você? Também sente amor por mim? Acredita que... fomos vítimas de 'amor a primeira vista'?

O embaixador deslizou a mão pela face do garoto mais baixo, e voltou a passar os braços em volta dele, requisitando seu corpo trêmulo para um abraço apertado e quente.

- Eu nunca acreditei em amor a primeira vista. Não até conhecê-lo. Quando dançamos juntos... não... quando coloquei os olhos sobre você, eu já estava perdido...

E Heero nunca falara tão sério em sua vida. Tinha sido pego pelas garras do amor, e não fazia questão nenhuma de libertar-se delas. Apaixonara-se perdidamente quando se encontrara com Duo pela primeira vez. Tudo nele era especial: o brilho em seus olhos... o sorriso espontâneo... seu cheiro e seu jeito de andar... o ar de criança perdida que pede pela proteção de braços acolhedores...

Heero queria assumir o papel do homem que protegeria Duo para sempre. A partir do momento em que compreendera seu desejo secreto, perdera sua salvação. E também o seu coração.

- Eu amo você, Duo. Com toda a minha alma, desde o primeiro momento em que nos vimos pela primeira vez. Se existe amor a primeira vista, este é o mais autêntico de todos. Meu coração é seu, todo e apenas seu.

Satisfeito pela resposta, Duo sorriu, de uma maneira tão linda, que tirou o fôlego de Heero. Por um momento, o japonês acreditou que acolhera um anjo em seus braços.

E tomados pela emoção, ambos trocaram mais um beijo. Heero foi abaixando a cabeça, enquanto fechava os olhos. Duo também cerrou seus olhos, apenas para saborear ainda mais aquele momento. Os lábios se entreabriram e as línguas se encontraram. O beijo foi profundo e calmo, diferente do primeiro, pois ambos se entregaram sem reservas, livres de todos os medos.

Afastando o rosto e terminando por hora o beijo, Heero ainda depositou uma beijoca carinhosa sobre a testa do americano, sentindo-se mais protetor do que nunca, mais acolhedor em relação ao garoto que carregava junto ao próprio corpo.

Alheio às sensações que despertava no outro, Duo deu uma última olhada em seu crucifixo, antes de arremessá-lo longe, com toda a força que possuía.

- Já não preciso mais disso.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim. Aquela seria sempre a lembrança de que nos envolvemos em um amor pecaminoso, e eu não acredito mais nisso. Prefiro me libertar dos preconceitos.

- Se você acha. É melhor sairmos da chuva...

O japonês se colocou em pé, e ajudou o americano a erguer-se também. Porém assim que se levantou, Duo sentiu uma vertigem e precisou se apoiar em Heero para não cair.

- Não me sinto muito bem...

- Vamos sair logo daqui.

Para andar mais rápido, o japonês tomou o outro em seus braços, carregando-o de volta para o jardim, e então em direção a casa de Quatre.

Duo aconchegou-se mais ao peito do embaixador, sentindo-se protegido e acalentado.

- É bom estar com você...

Heero observou bem o garoto que começava a ficar sonolento em seus braços. Por um momento desejou prolongar aquela noite chuvosa para sempre. Mas era um desejo egoísta e covarde, o único que sentira em sua vida samurai.

Precisava ter forças para enfrentar o dia que nasceria dali a algumas horas.

Ao preferir correr ao encontro de Duo, dera as costas a Relena e traíra seu daimio, seu clã e seu país. Desobedecera ordens diretas, falhara na única e mais importante missão que Toranaga lhe conferira.

Perdera sua honra e o direito a própria vida.

Só lhe restava um único caminho: o seppuku.

oOo

- Estou realmente impressionado, para não dizer surpreso... - a voz de Quatre ecoou baixa pelo aposento - Não esperava essa atitude por parte de Relena...

Heero olhou para o loirinho e não retrucou, apesar de concordar com o que fora dito. Faziam cinco dias desde o malfadado baile... Quatre, Trowa e Heero esperavam que a garota ofendida colocasse a nobreza londrina de pernas para o ar, com suas acusações e revelações.

Surpreendentemente, ela apenas se retirara e mantivera-se em um silêncio quase eremita, sem aparecer em público todo aquele tempo, talvez amargando seu ódio em imperturbável solidão... ou armando alguma vingança terrível...

Enquanto isso, Heero passava os dias na casa do jovem árabe, vigiando enquanto Duo se recuperava de uma forte gripe. Aliás, ele e Quatre estavam no quarto do americano naquele exato momento, apenas vigiando-o enquanto dormia um sono tranqüilo de recuperação.

- Peço que ela não esteja tramando um escândalo pior.

- Não creio.

- É... você tem razão. Acredito que ela não gostaria de se expor dessa maneira... oh, Heero, que situação a de vocês. Eu quis apenas ajudar, mas piorei tudo... sinto muito de verdade por essa desgraça.

- Não se preocupe. Nós japoneses acreditamos em karma. Esse é meu karma, e você não tem o poder de mudá-lo.

Quatre ouviu a frase mais longa que se lembrava de Heero ter pronunciado em sua presença. Suspirando, o loirinho levantou-se e balançou a cabeça.

- Com licença. Preciso terminar de arrumar minhas coisas. Papai solicitou minha presença o quanto antes em nossa casa. Claro que vocês podem ficar aqui o quanto quiserem. Deixarei esse lugar à sua disposição.

- Aa.

Sem acrescentar mais nada, o jovem árabe saiu do quarto, deixando Heero e Duo sozinhos.

O japonês acompanhou a saída do amigo. Finalmente voltou os olhos azul cobalto na direção da cama, bem a tempo de ver Duo abrindo os olhos devagar, de maneira vacilante.

A alegria do embaixador não teve tamanho. Se pudesse, tomava-o nos braços naquele momento, mas tinha que se conter para não piorar a situação.

- Hee... ro...?

- Você está bem?

- Eu... acho que sim.

O americano se espreguiçou e esfregou os olhos manhosamente.

- Parece que dormi... um mês inteiro... o que... aconteceu...?

- Você pegou uma gripe fortíssima. Estamos na casa de Quatre.

- Oh!

- Felizmente você venceu a doença.

- E... - Duo piscou sem jeito. Não podia negar que apreciava a companhia do outro, pois o amava mais que a si próprio, e admitia tal fato. Porém, com o despertar todos os acontecimentos do malfadado baile vieram a sua mente - Relena...?

Heero manteve-se impassível, apesar de arrepiar-se todo. Tinha horror aquele nome, e depois de tudo, definitivamente, não poderia passar o resto da vida ao lado daquela criatura arrogante.

Decidira-se a não cometer aquele erro, e agir contra as ordens diretas de seu daimio. E por conta de uma decisão tão radical, deveria agüentar as conseqüências. Estava apenas aguardando que Duo se recuperasse. E esse dia enfim, chegara.

- Não fez nada. Absolutamente nada.

- Jura? - a incredulidade do americano era evidente na palavrinha.

- Hn.

- Será que ela vai nos deixar em paz? - os olhos ametistas brilharam tanto que fizeram Heero sorrir muito de leve, sentindo a ternura amolecer seu coração. Que poder aquele garoto tinha sobre si?!

De onde saíra aquele anjo tão alegre e cheio de vida, porém ao mesmo tempo gentil e preocupado, dono de uma alma pura e conscientemente sagaz? Duo Maxwell era sua metade perfeita, o amor que nunca imaginara encontrar em sua vida de guerreiro, mas que caíra em seus braços e o desarmara por completo.

Olhando fixamente para a face de Duo, que começava a recobrar o colorido saudável de antes da gripe, Heero respirou fundo e recostou-se na cadeira macia que fora posta ao lado da cama do americano.

Duo sentiu que Heero estava prestes a fazer uma confissão, ou lhe dizer algo importante, e apenas aguardou, temendo atrapalhá-lo num momento tão delicado.

- Você conhece a cultura e a hierarquia nipônica?

- Eu... não... - Duo murmurou surpreso pela pergunta inesperada.

- Nasci em uma família de samurais, que serve direto a Toranaga, o senhor feudal de Kwanto. Quando ele me enviou para o ocidente, pediu que eu abdicasse de qualquer desejo pessoal, para servir apenas à minha nação...

- Oh! - o americano não pôde deixar de pensar no quanto era cruel aquele pedido.

- Aceitei tudo, em nome de meu senhor... até que o conheci... e então não pude mais abrir mão de meus desejos. Do desejo de ficar com você.

- Heero...!

Duo corou muito ao ouvir a declaração feita a queima-roupa.

- Mas isso tem um preço, Duo. Eu estava apenas esperando você se recuperar, para fazer o que tem de ser feito.

- Não... não me diga que... você voltará para... o Japão?!

- Não. Nunca mais poderei fazer isso.

- Oh! - sem saber do que Heero realmente estava falando, Duo se alegrou com a afirmativa feita em tom de voz decidido.

Heero ficou em pé, e esticou a mão, depositando-a gentilmente sobre os cabelos macios de Duo.

- Relena parece conformada, mas antes do seppuku preciso falar com ela, e liberá-la do compromisso que nós tínhamos. Tudo ficará bem.

Os dedos de Heero passearam pelos fios longos, e terminaram numa suave carícia na face de anjo. Apesar de adorar aquele toque, Duo sentiu uma pontada de tristeza em seu coração. O instinto apurado lhe disse que não deveria permitir que Heero se fosse naquele instante, mas tudo o que o americano pôde fazer foi assisti-lo ir embora, sem se despedir.

Os olhos violeta perderam o brilho no instante em que se fixaram na mesinha de cabeceira. Ali fora depositado seu leque de seda negra, do qual se esquecera completamente.

Heero estava lhe devolvendo o precioso objeto.

- Céus... algo está... errado...

Duo só não sabia dizer o que...

oOo

Heero saiu da casa sem encontrar com Quatre ou algum dos criados. Pelo visto a pressa do loirinho era autêntica. Ao que se lembrava das palavras de seu anfitrião, restara apenas Rashid naquele local, e era óbvio que em breve não ficaria mais ninguém.

Claro que o loirinho enviara uma mensagem para os criados de Duo, e logo os mesmos viriam tomar conta de seu mestre, sem que ele se desgastasse com a viagem.

Assim que saiu na rua, o japonês analisou o céu cinzento de Londres.

Aquela cidade estava sempre coberta por uma névoa deprimente e entristecedora, mas naquele momento combinava perfeitamente com o estado de espírito de Heero.

- Agora... Relena...

Primeiro iria a casa de sua futura ex-noiva e romperia o compromisso com ela. Depois voltaria para o hotel, onde tudo já estava pronto para que levasse a cabo o seu carma.

Caminhando sem pressa, o japonês abriu mão de chamar um condutor. Londres não era uma cidade tão grande assim, e poderia chegar a casa de Relena sem se cansar muito.

Doía-lhe pensar que aquela era a última vez que via Duo... não lamentava pelo Japão, sua nação mãe, nem pelos parentes que deixara no oriente.

Não lamentava pelos lugares que não conheceria jamais, nem por ter manchado sua honra de samurai...

O que magoava mesmo, o que estilhaçava seu coração e destruía sua alma, era o pensamento de nunca mais ver Duo. Nunca mais sentir seu calor, ver seu sorriso radiante ou tocar a maciez de sua pele e seus cabelos.

Inconscientemente, Heero abriu e fechou a mão, lembrando-se da sensação de ter tocado naqueles belos fios de cabelo. Aquilo estaria gravado para sempre em sua memória, como uma cicatriz marcada a ferro nas lembranças mais recentes.

Na verdade, tudo o que Heero possuía, eram as lembranças recentes, ou seja, as lembranças de Duo. Todo o resto fora varrido de sua mente pelo belo americano. Sua mente recordava-se apenas dos momentos que partilhara com ele, raros e inconstantes, mas fortes e profundos.

Momentos que haviam sido vividos com emoção impar, diferente a cada vez, e nem por isso menos singulares, muito pelo contrário.

Duo... Duo... Duo...

Claro que havia o outro lado da moeda: Heero abandonara seu país, dera as costas a seu dever de samurai e traíra a confiança de uma garota que aceitara ser sua esposa sem nem o conhecer... em contrapartida descobria que existia o amor verdadeiro. Percebera que seu coração também podia formular desejos egoístas, apesar dos mesmos irem contra sua missão, e por um breve instante... tivera Duo para si. Provara daqueles lábios imaculados e inocentes.

Por tudo isso, daria sua vida sem hesitar. Pagar com seppuku era até mesmo pouco. Afinal, o americano alcançara o mais profundo de seu ser, e o fizera conhecer a felicidade que somente um amor verdadeiro poderia trazer.

Mesmo que tal amor fosse taxado pela maioria como proibido e sujo. Mesmo que fosse considerado o oitavo pecado capital. A verdade é que aquele sentimento lhe dera um par de magníficas asas brancas...

E fizera sua alma livre!

oOO

Relena estava sentada ao lado da lareira apagada. Permanecia muito calma e impassível, apesar de seu íntimo arder de ódio e rancor. Sua educação nobre não permitia que demonstrasse aqueles sentimentos.

E os conselhos de Zechs, é claro.

Os olhos indiferentes da garota caíram sobre as cinzas frias e geladas. A muito tempo não tinham dinheiro para comprar mais lenha, e de toda a extensa frota de criados, apenas um restara... os outros haviam ido embora, pois os irmãos não tinham mais condições de pagar seus salários.

Fora a cinco dias atrás, que a caçula dos Peacecraft chegara espumando da casa de Quatre, tomada pela raiva, asco e humilhação. Ela ainda lembrava-se da cena muito bem...

oOo

"_A porta foi aberta com um estrondo, surpreendendo Zechs que lia tranqüilamente à luz de um lampião. O rapaz não disse nada, apenas observou sua irmã se dirigir as cortinas de veludo negro, e num rompante de raiva, arrancá-las e jogá-las ao chão._

_- Malditos! Desgraçados! Infames e sujos!_

_- O que houve, minha irmã?_

_- Aqueles malditos estrangeiros! São todos uns amaldiçoados! Não têm pudor algum... nenhum respeito por nós, nobres e fidalgos._

_- De quem está falando?_

_Numa voz recheada de petulância, Relena narrou tudo o que flagrara na casa de Quatre._

_- Aquele alcoviteiro dissimulado! Por isso não me convidou para o baile!! Winner queria apenas acobertar uma coisa tão nojenta!! Gggggrrrrrr, que ódio!!_

_- Relena..._

_- Mas essa humilhação não fica assim, guarde minhas palavras, Zechs! Vou denunciá-los à Rainha! Duo e Heero serão enforcados, decapitados, esquartejados e queimados! Depois, cuspirei sobre as cinzas desses dois desavergonhados!_

_Zechs acabou por perder a paciência de uma vez._

_- Isso. Entregue ambos à inquisição, e destrua suas chances de sair dessa miséria!_

_Relena parou de pisotear as cortinas e olhou para seu irmão._

_- Zechs...?_

_- Nossa Majestade prometeu lhe dar um dote generoso, propriedades e um título. Se você denunciar esses dois, perderá tudo. E vai ficar na pobreza. Convenhamos, minha irmã... você não é a preferida entre as boas pretendentes dessa temporada._

_- Oh... - a verdade daquelas palavras a atingiu em cheio - E o que sugere que eu faça?_

_- Espere. Apenas isso. Com certeza esse estrangeiro japonês está passando por alguma fase confusa e se rendeu ao charme daquele americano afeminado. Logo o bom senso voltará a ele, e então, você estará feita. Heero virá a você mais cedo ou mais tarde, quando perceber a mancada que está cometendo._

_- Acredita mesmo nisso?_

_- Ou você prefere jogar todas as promessas no lixo? Se denunciar Heero e Duo, você está perdida, minha irmã. Sabe que me casarei com Noin, e a baronesa é muito rica... mas não poderei olhar por você para sempre._

_Relena murchou naquele momento. Zechs estava lhe dando um aviso preocupante: em breve abandonaria o barco, e se ela não fosse esperta o bastante, afundaria na miséria e naufragaria junto com os ratos..._

_- Esperar? E aceitar viver com Heero...? Sabendo que ele se envolveu com outro homem? Que ele ousou cometer esse pecado terrível?_

_- Não. Vou colocar de outra maneira: esqueça do que viu. Apague de sua memória. Aceite viver com Heero e... com toda a riqueza e conforto que ele lhe garantirá._

_- Oh..._

_- Acha difícil? Pense bem, minha irmã. Não lhe peço nada absurdo, não é?_

_A caçula abaixou a cabeça e suspirou._

_- Esquecer isso... em nome da paz, não é?_

_- Oh, claro... - Zechs sorriu de lado - Tudo em nome da paz... você não irá se arrepender, querida"._

oOo

E ali estava ela, apenas esperando. Usando todo seu pouco sangue-frio para manter as esperanças, torcendo para que o belo japonês a procurasse logo. Seu tempo estava acabando.

Foi então que o último criado bateu a porta. Era um velho cansado, que se mantinha fiel a família Peacecraft acima de tudo. E porque não tinha pra onde ir, nem parentes que o acolhessem.

- Senhorita Peacecraft... o senhor Heero Yui deseja falar com a senhora.

O rosto de Relena se iluminou de tal forma, que fez o homem recuar um passo.

- Mande-o entrar imediatamente!

- Sim, madame.

A garota exultou. Seu irmão estava certo! Como sempre, Zechs matara em cheio!

Heero demorara apenas cinco dias para se arrepender de ter se envolvido com aquele diabo americano... com certeza vinha pedir seu perdão, e rastejar aos pés dela, implorando para que se casassem.

- Hum... devo aceitar imediatamente ou me fazer de difícil primeiro? Ah, mas ele vai ter que se desculpar muito. Há, há, há, há!

Batidas na porta interromperam seu monólogo vingativo. Respirando fundo, a garota custou para disfarçar o ar vitorioso que iluminava seus olhos frios.

- Pode entrar. - sua voz tremeu um pouco, denunciando a ansiedade.

Heero abriu a porta e avançou. Estava sério e grave como sempre. Não... talvez estivesse um pouco mais fechado do que o normal.

Relena permaneceu em pé, ao lado da janela sem cortinas, pois as mesmas haviam sido destruídas por sua fúria arrasadora a cinco dias atrás. Estendeu a mão, para que o japonês a cumprimentasse formalmente.

Prendendo um suspiro, Heero tomou-lhe a mão e depositou um beijo leve. Tão suave que foi quase imperceptível. Apenas um roçar de lábios.

A garota percebeu isso, mas preferiu ficar quieta, dissimulando o rancor que ameaçava manifestar-se por tão grande desfeita. Heero também reparou nesse fato, e tal coisa o fez entender que jamais poderia passar o resto de sua vida ao lado de uma pessoa que podia camuflar tão bem o que sentia.

Relena era controlada, mas de um jeito diferente de Heero. O japonês passara por um longo e árduo treinamento samurai. Já a garota de sangue azul agia de maneira tendenciosa, visando seus próprios interesses.

Era tão absurdamente contrário a Duo, o jovem americano transparente como o mais cristalino dos cristais. Aquele belo garoto que não podia esconder o amor que sentia por Heero, que estremecia ao menor toque e se deixava envolver pela paixão avassaladora, sabendo dos riscos, ciente de que podia sofrer punição.

Como resistir a um coração tão autêntico? Tão verdadeiro e sincero que chegava a ser inocente...

Jamais poderia se entregar a Relena. Nunca poderia amá-la. Mas apesar de tudo, a respeitava, a via como um ser humano, e por esse motivo gostaria de ser correto com ela, e fora ali para terminar com aquele compromisso ridículo.

- Eu estava esperando pelo senhor... - Relena confessou, começando a se irritar diante da falta de pronunciamento de Heero - Tinha certeza de que viria.

- Hn.

- Precisamos conversar. Estou disposta a perdoá-lo e esquecer toda essa história absurda com aquele americano idiota e...

Calou-se diante do olhar que recebeu por parte de Heero. Era tão frio que lhe gelou a alma.

- Não fale dele, você não tem direito. Vim aqui apenas liberá-la do nosso compromisso. Não haverá casamento.

- O... que...? - em choque, Relena arregalou os olhos.

- Está livre, senhorita Peacecraft. Não temos mais nenhuma ligação.

- Prefere... um garoto a mim?!

Heero olhou fixamente para ela, durante alguns rápidos segundos, antes de responder.

- Isso já não é da sua conta.

- Heero, está fazendo a escolha errada. Não há Deus nesta união.

- Agora é entre Duo e eu. Deixe Deus fora disso.

Sem dizer mais nada, Heero se foi.

Relena Peacecraft ficou algum tempo em pé, no mesmo lugar a olhar o vazio. Sua última chance de salvação acabara de sair por aquela porta, depois de lhe voltar as costas. De agora em diante, só lhe restava afundar em sua própria ruína.

- Nunca!

Não permitiria que seu barco naufragasse. Não afundaria com os ratos, jamais!

Tudo aquilo era culpa do americano. Ele fora o ponto de discórdia entre o casal, desde o princípio. Maldito estrangeiro sujo!

Se pelo menos Duo Maxwell não tivesse entrado em suas vidas... se ele não existisse...

- Oh...!

Saindo da letargia, Relena olhou para cima, na direção do quarto de seu irmão, no segundo andar. Zechs não estava, fora fazer a corte para Noin... apesar da garota ser extremamente rica, havia mesmo paixão entre ela e o mais velho dos Peacecraft.

Fervendo de raiva, Relena sabia que o dinheiro fora um golpe de sorte, mas Zechs se casaria com Noin mesmo se ela fosse mais pobre que a filha de um moleiro. Amor era uma coisa realmente absurda. Cegava as pessoas, e as mudava totalmente, convertendo-as em fantoches sem vontade própria.

Relena decidiu que nunca amaria ninguém. Nunca permitiria que seu coração se entregasse! O amor acabara de se mostrar um sentimento egoísta, que destruíra todos os seus sonhos.

Maldito fosse o amor. Maldito fosse aquele pecado capital!

- A culpa é toda dele... se Maxwell desaparecer, tenho certeza de que Heero ficará comigo!

Decidida, Relena avançou ao quarto de Zechs. Sabia que seu irmão tinha uma magnífica coleção de armas, de punhais a espadas. E até mesmo aquela invenção baseada na pólvora chinesa...

Sim, era uma pequena pistola de dois tiros... uma preciosidade que salvaria seu futuro.

A caçula dos Peacecraft se recusava a deixar o barco naufragar.

oOo

Trowa avançou pelo hall de entrada olhando para ambos os lados. Sabia que seu amante estava de partida para seu país natal, a chamado do importante magnata Winner, chefe da família, e por isso o procurara, para que pudessem conversar e se despedir antes da longa separação.

Vistoriou o local. Provavelmente Quatre se encontrava no andar superior, terminando de arrumar suas coisas. Mas antes que seguisse em direção as escadas, viu o loirinho adentrar pela porta da sala de jantar. A surpresa do mesmo foi grande.

- Trowa!

- Olá.

Quatre avançou com os braços abertos, oferecendo-se para receber um abraço apertado de seu amante. Em conseqüência os lábios se buscaram e se tocaram, iniciando um beijo tranqüilo e cheio de carinho.

O mais alto foi o primeiro a afastar o rosto, a contragosto.

- Está mesmo de partida?

- Sim, preciso ir. Papai me espera. Porque não vem comigo? Seria uma viagem muito mais agradável.

- Não posso, você sabe disso. Fui contratado por Portugal, e preciso acertar a situação de Heero, antes de partir de Londres.

- Lamento muito por isso.

- Mas assim que tudo estiver resolvido, lhe farei uma visita.

O loirinho sorriu, já ansiando pela promessa cumprida. Sentia saudades de Trowa antes mesmo de se separarem. Era tanto amor que às vezes sufocava o loirinho, e o enchia de tristeza, por não poder demonstrar mais claramente. Doía muito ter que agir as escondidas, longe dos olhos da sociedade.

Por que era errado ser diferente? Só porque não agia como a maioria merecia ser julgado e condenado? O mundo era, com certeza, um lugar injusto. No entanto não se deixaria abater por aqueles pensamentos. Trowa e ele haviam vencido os primeiros obstáculos, e superado os tabus mais proibidos e antigos: estavam juntos, e assim ficariam, para sempre.

Trowa percebeu um quê de tristeza a nublar os belos olhos de seu amante, mas logo aquilo esmaeceu, e a costumeira gentileza voltou com força total.

Aliviado, o mais alto indagou:

- Precisa de ajuda? Estou com tempo livre...

- Oh, não! Rashid foi com a carruagem ao porto levar a bagagem para o navio. Iremos no _South Way_ até um certo ponto. Rashid recebeu uma mensagem de papai dizendo que o capitão-piloto Treize está no meio do caminho. Pegaremos uma carona com eles.

- Treize? - Trowa não escondeu sua surpresa - Ele não estava pajeando um garoto chinês? Ouvi dizer que voltaria para a China, ano passado...

- Parece que ele mudou de planos... não tem mais interesse em voltar para o oriente tão depressa assim.

- Enfim, Treize é um excelente marinheiro. Conhece o mar como poucos. Sei que você ficará em segurança e chegará bem em sua casa.

- Trowa! - o loirinho sorriu encantado ao descobrir o quanto o mais alto se preocupava com seu bem estar. - Pode ter certeza de que será uma viagem muito segura. Ele ainda comanda o _Vayeate_. Trata-se de um Leviatã de três conveses, e dois tombadilhos... é preciso ser um capitão de garra, para comandar os mais de duzentos homens necessários para navegar numa embarcação dessas.

- Não é segredo algum que Treize é temido e respeitado entre os marujos. Enfrenta navios inimigos com garra, mesmo os piratas. É um Leviatã sem pátria, que serve a quem puder pagar mais.

- E atualmente está a serviço do imperador chinês, engraçado não?

- Hn.

- Mas deixe-me continuar arrumando minhas roupas e mais algumas coisas. Vem comigo? Falta pouco para terminar, e quero deixar em ordem para quando os criados de Duo chegarem.

- Ele aceitou sua hospitalidade?

- Aceitou meio relutante. Duo queria voltar o quanto antes para sua casa, porém o convenci a ficar mais uns dias, até se recuperar.

- Ele está bem?

- Está ficando mais forte. A gripe não foi brincadeira...

- Rashid conhece ótimos remédios. Quatre, eu poderia falar com Heero? Preciso acertar alguns detalhes com ele sobre essa história. Pelo visto ele não se casará mais com Relena, e terei que explicar a situação para Portugal...

- Oh! - quase se esquecera daquela história complicada. Haviam interesses políticos envolvidos nos bastidores do casamento do embaixador japonês com a parenta da Rainha... - Heero não está aqui.

Trowa franziu as sobrancelhas. Desde que Duo adoecera, Heero não saíra do lado do americano. O que poderia ter acontecido de tão urgente para tirá-lo de lá?

- Você sabe onde ele foi?

- Bem... para dizer a verdade - Quatre suspirou longamente - fui ao quarto de Duo e Heero não estava lá. Quando perguntei a Duo, ele explicou que Heero tinha saído para conversar com Relena e liberá-la do casamento, antes do seppuku.

Trowa sentiu que ficava lívido. Do que Quatre estava falando?!

- Trowa? Tudo bem? - o jovem árabe ficou preocupado ao ver a palidez súbita de seu amante.

- O que? O que você falou?

- Ora, porque está tão surpreso? Heero não se casará com Relena. Isso é bom.

- Você disse 'antes do seppuku'?

- Sim. Não sei o que significa, mas deduzi que se trata de alguma cerimônia japonesa. Os orientais são tão cheios de formalidades.

O garoto de franja mal ouviu a última frase de seu amante. Deu meia volta e começou a se afastar com passos largos.

- Trowa! Onde vai?

- Vou atrás de Heero. Impedi-lo dessa loucura!

- Você quer que ele se case com Relena?! - a incredulidade fez a voz de Quatre aumentar uma oitava. Não acreditava naquilo!

- Claro que não. Quero impedir o seppuku.

- O... seppuku?

- Sabe o que isso significa, Quatre? - apesar da pergunta, Trowa não parou de avançar, nem esperou pela resposta que já sabia ser negativa. - Suicídio. Às vezes chamado de harikiri. É assim que os samurais se punem, quando não cumprem seu dever ou perdem a honra.

- Oh!

- Fique aqui com Duo. Irei até o hotel e procurarei por Heero.

Trowa só pedia para que não fosse tarde demais.

oOo

Relena observou o garoto alto sair da casa de Quatre. Mas o mesmo não a viu. Ela apenas vigiava de longe. Fora apenas por muita sorte que conseguira desviar-se do caminho dele a tempo de passar despercebida.

Se Trowa a visse, estaria tudo perdido.

Relena sabia que a maioria dos criados de Quatre havia partido. O boato corria pela nobreza e não era mais segredo que o loirinho partiria em breve.

A garota estava mais que satisfeita, afinal era um estrangeiro sujo a menos, para contaminar a atmosfera de sua amada Londres. Se pudesse expulsava a todos, mandando-os de volta ao buraco de onde nunca deveriam ter saído.

A todos não... manteria apenas o belo e viril Heero Yui ao seu alcance. Preso a ela pelos laços sagrados e invisíveis do matrimônio. Tal pensamento a fez lembrar-se do porque estar ali. Puniria Quatre Raberba Winner por seu acolhimento ao mal, e depois... faria Duo Maxwell desaparecer definitivamente!

Seguiu em frente, avançando destemidamente pela imensa construção, atravessando o bem cuidado jardim, até alcançar a porta da frente, que estava entreaberta. Trowa tinha tanta pressa em ir, que nem mesmo fechara a grossa folha de madeira.

Quando ouviu o som da porta sendo aberta, Quatre julgou que fosse seu amante, retornando por algum motivo. Fazia apenas alguns minutos que Trowa saíra, logo não tivera tempo de encontrar Heero.

Por sua vez, o loirinho ficara tão chocado, que nem se movera do lugar. Permanecera em pé, no meio do tapete persa que cobria o chão do hall de entrada. Matutava sobre a sinistra decisão de Heero. Não podia achá-la mais drástica.

Ignorando esses pensamentos, Quatre levantou a cabeça e qual foi sua incredulidade, ao deparar-se com Relena, que acabava de encostar a porta principal.

- Você...

- Quatre.

Relena usava um traje inteiramente negro, sem nenhum detalhe. As mangas eram compridas e a gola alta. Parecia um vestido mais apropriado para uma dama de luto. Mas o que realmente assustou o loirinho foi a frieza exibida nas íris da garota. Parecia um anúncio de morte...

- O que você deseja aqui? - controlou-se, conseguindo manter a voz firme, apesar do coração galopar loucamente. Se aquela garota tinhosa chegasse um tiquinho antes... poderia flagrar a conversa que tivera com seu amante...

A caçula dos Peacecraft moveu a mão e a colocou num dos bolsos ocultos pelas muitas dobras do vestido negro. Quatre franziu as sobrancelhas ao ver o gesto. E a cisma virou medo, ao perceber que Relena tirava uma pequena pistola e apontava para ele.

Pistolas não eram objetos comuns, e Quatre vira uma daquelas apenas poucas vezes em sua vida.

Era, principalmente, quando navegava em alto mar. A maioria dos marujos possuía uma.

- Relena... que pensa que está fazendo?

- Alcoviteiro! Acolhedor do filho de Satanás! Achou que sairia impune de sua atitude, maldito?

O jovem árabe não respondeu. Soube instintivamente que nada do que dissesse aplacaria a fúria assassina que faiscava nos olhos de Relena.

- Primeiro vou fazê-lo pagar, pois tudo o que aconteceu é culpa sua e de seus bailes lascivos! Depois... depois vou fazer aquela peste de Satã desaparecer do meio de nós, pessoas descentes!

- Relena...

- Cale-se!!

Num esforço desesperado, Quatre deu um passo a frente, tentando desviar a atenção da inimiga, ou pelo menos distraí-la. Mas não deu certo. Relena simplesmente deu ao gatilho e disparou a sangue frio.

O tiro ecoou alto pela mansão.

O loirinho arregalou os olhos ao sentir o projétil rasgar sua carne, causando-lhe uma dor horrível, em seguida um calor estranho fez com que a ferida ardesse. Aquela sensação era causada pelo rastilho de pólvora desprendido pelo tiro. Era normal naquela situação.

Mas era um fato que Quatre não sabia. Só teve tempo de registrar que doía muito. Então o sangue espirrou num jorro, a sala rodopiou. O mundo escureceu para o árabe, e ele desabou, desfalecendo e caindo na poça de sangue que se formara no tapete e aumentava segundo a segundo.

Relena observou a cena por um instante. Satisfeita, percebeu que fizera aquele instigador pagar por suas ações e incentivos ao mal.

Agora restava apenas um deles. O pior deles... Duo Maxwell.

Teria que ser muito cuidadosa, afinal, sua pistola era de apenas dois tiros, e um deles já fora gasto. Não podia desperdiçar o outro já que não tinha munição extra.

Com lentidão calculada e enervante se dispôs a subir as escadas. Não sabia onde Duo podia estar, por isso precisaria procurar em todos os cômodos.

oOo

Trowa chegou ao hotel onde Heero estava hospedado e dirigiu-se a recepção.

- Boa tarde, senhor Barton. - cumprimentou o cordial recepcionista.

- Boa tarde. O embaixador Yui está em seu quarto?

- Ah, sim senhor. Ele chegou a algum tempo e foi direto para seus aposentos.

- Hn.

Trowa virou-se para ir ao quarto de Heero, quando a voz do outro o paralisou.

- Sei que ele é um senhor respeitável, apesar de estrangeiro, mas... ele estava muito estranho...

- Estranho?

- Er... não quero ser indiscreto mas... a expressão dele me assustou. Talvez seja nervosismo antes do casamento, não é?

Arf, não existiam segredos naquela maldita cidade. Todos sabiam do destino do embaixador japonês. Aquilo por si só, já era terrível demais.

Sem responder, Trowa subiu as escadas e ganhou o longo corredor por onde se estendiam os inúmeros quartos dos hospedes. Sabia que o de Heero era o número 05 e foi para lá que se dirigiu.

Tinha pressa em impedir que o japonês cabeça dura cometesse uma loucura daquelas.

Até entendia como ele se sentia, mas Trowa acreditava profundamente que suicídio não era a solução. Era apenas uma fuga covarde, uma escapatória para não ter de enfrentar os problemas e obstáculos.

O garoto de franja compreendia que precisava ser rápido e convincente para fazer o embaixador japonês desistir de suas idéias terríveis. Trowa sabia que os homens orientais podiam ser tão duros quanto ferro. E para serem maleados tinham que ser aquecidos antes.

O mais alto implorou que a lembrança de Duo fosse quente o suficiente para amolecer o coração de Heero e fazê-lo entender que sua morte não traria benefício nenhum a ninguém, apenas deixaria o americano abandonado no meio de uma alcatéia de lobos esfaimados.

Foi com alívio sincero que divisou a porta do quarto de Heero.

Nem se preocupou em bater a porta. Tratou de meter a mão na maçaneta e escancarar a folha de madeira. Arregalou os olhos com o que viu, ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração deu um salto, começando a bater de maneira acelerada.

- Heero...!

Continua...


	5. Capítulo IV

_**Título**_: Amor, 8º Pecado Capital_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, AU, angust, preconceito_**  
Pares**_: 1x2, 3x4_**  
Resumo:**_ Todas as dificuldades que um casal homossexual pode encontrar no início do século XVII_**  
Aviso**_**: **Essa fic participou do Contest "Um Novo Amor", e vou dedicá-la a Evil Kitsune, pois se não fosse essa garota, eu não teria participado do concurso! B-jos, mestra!!

* * *

"_**Se amar com toda a alma é considerado pecado,  
então admito que desse crime sou culpado."**_

**Amor, 8º Pecado Capital  
Kaline Bogard**

**CAPITULO IV**

O garoto de olhos violeta levou a mão ao coração, tamanho foi o susto que levou ao ouvir aquele barulhão que ecoara pela casa toda. O que poderia ter sido? Um trovão? Não... não parecia ser. Parecia mais o som de um tiro!

Um tiro?!

- Como...?

Preocupado, sentou-se sobre o colchão, sentindo uma leve tontura.

- Quatre...

Poderia ser algum ladrão? Um invasor!

Começando a temer pela segurança de seu amigo loirinho, Duo levantou-se com cuidado, tremendo um pouco, e ainda tonteando, afinal, a gripe lhe deixara de cama por cinco dias. Era bastante tempo deitado, e as pernas pareciam meio bobas.

Devagar, alcançou a porta e respirou fundo. O corpo todo tremia, exausto pelo esforço daqueles poucos passos. O americano não fazia idéia de que estivera tão mal! Recuperava-se lentamente do baque sofrido.

Valentemente, Duo decidiu que não era hora de esmorecer. Quatre podia estar em apuros.

No exato momento em que abriu a porta, Relena também o fez... mas em um dos outros quartos. A garota entrou apressadamente disposta a vasculhar todo o aposento e ter certeza se sua vítima estaria ou não por lá. Por sua vez, Duo saiu no amplo corredor, sem chegar a perceber o movimento furtivo a sua direita.

Avançou penosamente até alcançar o corrimão da escada. Com cuidado galgou os degraus, agarrando-se firmemente ao apoio de madeira, temendo perder o equilíbrio e escorregar escada abaixo.

Foi somente ao chegar ao meio de sua descida, que os belos olhos ametistas deram com o loirinho caído no carpete, sobre uma enorme e sinistra poça de sangue.

- Qua... tre...!

Na ânsia de socorrê-lo, Duo largou o corrimão e tentou pular dois degraus. O ato precipitado estava além de suas forças debilitadas. O americano perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu, rolando o restante dos degraus.

oOo

Relena parou de bagunçar as roupas do amplo armário, confirmando que realmente Duo não estava por ali.

Foi então que julgou ouvir um barulho abafado, ecoando de longe. Apreensiva levantou a cabeça e escutou, tentando sentir o ambiente. Reinava o mais absoluto silêncio. Dando-se por satisfeita concentrou-se novamente em buscar por seu odiado inimigo. Aquela cria de satã, camuflada em um rosto de beleza angelical.

- Vai pagar, maldito!

Desistiu daquele quarto. Era hora de vasculhar o próximo.

oOo

Gemendo baixinho, Duo passou a mão pela face. Fora uma queda e tanto! Seu corpo ficara ainda mais dolorido do que já estava. Respirando pesadamente, se pôs a rastejar até onde Quatre estava.

Seu corpo doía, mas seu coração doía ainda mais, temendo que algo fatídico tivesse acontecido com seu querido amigo.

Oh, porquê alguém quereria fazer mal a tão gentil criatura?

Usando todas as forças que tinha, finalmente chegou junto ao árabe ferido.

- Quatre...? Quatre...?! Fale comigo... céus!

O loirinho estava dominado por uma palidez de morte. Seu sangue esvaia rapidamente por uma feia ferida em seu peito, do lado direito. Com o coração aos saltos, Duo verificou que havia pulsação, mas tão fraquinha... e sua pele permanecia tão fria!

Logo seria tarde demais!

- Oh, meu amigo!

Duo segurou na mão do outro, apertando de maneira quase desesperada. Já não mais prendeu as lágrimas, deixando-as cair por sua face, rolando pela tez macia até ir pingar sobre o peito quase inerte do loiro.

Então Quatre arfou, inalando ar com um chiado. Não teve forças nem para abrir os olhos, e seu peito doía tanto, que ele achou que não resistiria a tamanha provação. Porém sua empatia muito acima da média captou o sofrimento de Duo, e alcançou sua alma, despertando-lhe uma urgência quase sufocante.

Apesar disso, não tinha forças para fazer nada. Não conseguia nem mesmo entreabrir os olhos.

Tudo o que pôde fazer foi mover os lábios, e formular uma única palavrinha sussurrada.

- Fu... ja... - foi o murmuro suspirado que escapou de seus lábios, antes que mergulhasse outra vez no abismo da inconsciência.

No entanto, Duo não conseguiu ouvir aquele conselho quase derradeiro. O jovem mordia os lábios e soluçava, oprimido pela impotência.

Finalmente alertado pela voz da razão, Duo entendeu que precisava ir atrás de ajuda. Tinha que buscar por um médico!

Decidido, soltou a mão gélida de seu amigo, e ergueu-se, tentando ignorar a dor no próprio corpo, a tontura que tornava seus passos vacilantes, e a fraqueza que fazia os músculos de suas pernas tremerem.

Nada disso importava, somente conseguir a ajuda de alguém.

oOo

Relena invadiu o segundo quarto. Notou imediatamente que ninguém poderia estar hospedado ali. Mas apenas para desencargo de consciência resolveu abrir pelo menos o guarda-roupas que estava ao lado da janela.

Assim que se aproximou, seus olhos se arregalaram pela surpresa. O maldito americano estava avançando pelo jardim, indo em direção ao portão principal. Apesar de apressadamente, Duo caminhava de maneira vacilante e incerta, bambeando para os lados. Era óbvio que não estava bem. Trajava um visivelmente grosso pijama negro, e a trança parecia meio desmanchada, olhando de longe. Com certeza tinha acabado de acordar.

- Ei!

Indignada pela quase fuga, Relena apontou a arma contra as costas do garoto que tentava buscar ajuda e sem pestanejar, fez fogo, puxando o gatilho e usando sua última bala.

Duo escutou o barulho de vidro estilhaçando e o eco de outro disparo. Assustado, encolheu-se e percebeu quando uma bala se cravou na terra aos seus pés, arrancando um tufo da grama verde. Por pouco não fora alvejado!

Voltou a cabeça, e olhando por cima do ombro, mirou na direção de onde ecoara o disparo. Para sua imensurável e desagradável surpresa, visualizou uma garota parada na janela do segundo andar da casa de Quatre. Não precisou olhar duas vezes para saber de quem se tratava.

- Relena!

A Peacecraft deu meia volta e desapareceu das vistas de Duo. Sem poder se conter, o americano sentiu um arrepio correr por suas costas. Entendeu perfeitamente qual o objetivo daquela mulher.

Então fora Relena quem baleara Quatre! E agora vinha atrás dele, com uma pistola?!

Meio desnorteado, deu dois passos à frente, mas sabia que se conseguisse sair pelo portão principal, seria um alvo fácil para Relena. Não haveria onde se esconder. Por outro lado, poderia cortar caminho pela floresta, usando um atalho que o manteria longe do alcance de Relena e garantiria que conseguisse trazer ajuda para Quatre.

Era sua única chance! Parando de perder tempo, desviou-se para o lado da floresta.

oOo

Relena correu escada abaixo, passando pelo pobre loirinho, que se esvaia em sangue. Não lançou nem um olhar na direção do pequeno, correndo desvairada em direção a porta.

Assim que colocou a mão sobre a maçaneta, lembrou-se de que acabara-se sua munição. A pistola sem balas era uma coisa inútil. Torcendo os lábios, resolveu ir até a cozinha da família Winner.

Pegaria uma faca, e acabaria com sua missão. Notara que Duo não ia bem. Ou seja: não poderia conseguir ajuda tão rápido assim, nem mesmo se esconder.

Satisfeita, pegou um enorme facão no amolador. A lâmina daquela arma afiada tinha bem uns 20 cm. Era larga e reluzia, mostrando que era novinha em folha.

- Perfeito.

E Relena sorriu, já antegozando o momento em que cravaria a afiada faca no coração daquele garoto, que a seus olhos era o Mal encarnado e camuflado numa beleza etérea, angelical.

- E então... Heero será meu!

Seu coração psicótico acreditava piamente nisso.

oOo

-Heero!!

Trowa mal pôde acreditar em tamanha sorte. O embaixador japonês estava prestes a cometer o seppuku. O garoto de franja chegara no momento exato de impedir aquela loucura.

O japonês permanecia sentado a moda oriental, com o corpo muito ereto e tenso. A sua frente fora montado um pequeno altar, onde queimavam dois bastões de incenso. No meio dele estava uma magnífica e brilhante katana de cabo verde escuro. Heero trajava um kimono azul e marrom, com o emblema cinza do feudo Toranaga na manga direita.

Os braços permaneciam ao longo do corpo, com as palmas tocando o chão. A expressão era de profunda serenidade. Pelo que entendia da cultura oriental, mais especificadamente da japonesa, Trowa deduziu que Heero estava se preparando para morrer, acalmando seu espírito e seu corpo, para que a transição não influenciasse no karma em sua nova vida.

- Heero, você precisa me ouvir...

O japonês parecia realmente concentrado, quase em transe. Estava mesmo preparando seu espírito e karma. Tentava manter na memória todas as suas últimas experiências. Seu lar, o Japão, casa onde nascera... Duo, sua cara metade e o lar que abrigara seu coração... todas as lições sábias, que aprendera em seu treinamento samurai e as lições de amor, que desvendara nos lábios inocentes. O mar, que o encantara em sua beleza azul profundo, o anjo que surgira em sua vida sem que fosse esperado. A luz do sol, vibrante e quente, oposta a luz da lua, acalentadora e inspiradora. Luz. A luz de Duo! O frio do inverno, nostálgico e desestimulante, tal qual a promessa de uma eternidade sem o americano... formando uma antítese ao calor, os quentes e animadores verões, os olhos vibrantes e raros em tom de ametista, que envolviam e aqueciam.

Todas as palavras que se agitavam em sua mente, criando um poema de suas emoções, confusas e sem sentido, mas autênticas, sinceras, inquestionáveis...

Finalizaria naquele instante seu 'último tudo'. Não haveria mais nada. Apenas a felicidade de encerrar sua vida, manchada pela desonra da missão em que falhara. Mas podia pensar claramente; pagaria por seu erro, porém morreria satisfeito e acalentado, porque acima do 'último tudo', estava a imagem latente de Duo Maxwell.

Só isso bastava para acalmar sua alma, e seus instintos, e saber que seu karma para a próxima vida seria leve de carregar, e quem sabe... quem sabe, se Deus, Buda, Kami sama, ou quem quer que fosse a Criatura Sublime; permitisse, pudesse se encontrar com Duo, em uma nova encarnação.

E aí sim, talvez, ficassem juntos.

Então, quando se julgara pronto para abdicar de sua própria vida, quando sua consciência atingira um patamar acima da compreensão desse mundo... Trowa Barton entrara precipitadamente em seu quarto, e destruíra o equilíbrio perfeito... alcançado apenas pela meditação absoluta!

Totalmente furioso, Heero abriu os olhos e fitou o tradutor com ira fria e devastadora, a ponto tal, que fez Trowa recuar um passo.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Barton?

A pergunta foi feita em tom baixo e ameaçador. Trowa conhecia a cultura japonesa bem o bastante, para saber que a partir daquele momento, sua vida não valia um iene furado. A interrupção de um seppuku dava o direito total sobre a vida do intruso, e se Heero quisesse, poderia eliminar Trowa antes de continuar com o suicídio...

O garoto de franja sabia que estava com os minutos contados, a menos que... convencesse Heero da burrada que estava fazendo. Consciente disso, respirou fundo e recuperou o sangue frio. Nunca fora de se precipitar, não ia começar exatamente no momento em que sua vida dependia totalmente de sua calma.

- Vim devolver-lhe o bom senso, e impedir que cometa um erro incorrigível.

- Desde quando o dever de um samurai é um erro? Falhei com minha missão e traí a confiança de meu daimio.

- Heero...

- Agora você quer me impedir de fazer a única coisa que pode lavar minha honra?!

A voz aumentou um pouco, apesar de continuar fria. Apenas o brilho homicida nas íris azul cobalto revelava o real estado daquele garoto japonês.

- Não é nada disso. Vocês samurais esquecem de uma das coisas mais primordiais da face da Terra.

Heero abriu a boca para rebater o argumento, mas silenciou. Não sabia do que Trowa poderia estar falando. Notando que Heero parecia mais racional, Trowa aproveitou o momento para despejar o que realmente achava daquela atitude suicida. Não era um rapaz de muitas palavras, mas a situação crítica exigia muito jogo de palavras.

- Dever de um samurai? Tsc, entendo perfeitamente o quer dizer, mas... parece que vocês japoneses se esquecem de um detalhe. Antes de serem samurais, vocês são homens. Homens, Heero, ouviu o que eu disse?

Heero não falou nada. Continuou atento ao discurso inflamado.

- Um homem também tem deveres. Mais antigos e mais profundos que um samurai. E sua obrigação maior é com o caminho que seu coração escolheu. Na noite em que Quatre ofereceu aquele baile, seu coração, Heero Yui, escolheu um caminho. Refez todo o seu destino, e a partir de tal momento, seu dever passou a ser apenas cuidar de Duo Maxwell.

Heero moveu-se incomodado, mas ainda não disse nada. Sem poder decifrar a expressão fechada do japonês, Trowa respirou fundo e deu um passo a frente.

- Seppuku é a fuga mais covarde de todas. Vai apenas lhe livrar das responsabilidades, não como samurai, mas como o homem que você é. E vai afastá-lo, não apenas de seu daimio, mas também do garoto que confiou plenamente em você. Diga-me com sinceridade: teve coragem de explicar a Duo o que era seppuku?

Dessa vez Heero não podia se esquivar da pergunta que lhe era feita diretamente. Ignorá-la revelaria uma fraqueza oculta. E ele não era fraco.

- Não.

- Eu sabia. Como pôde ser tão covarde? Se esconder atrás de em uma desculpa egoísta e falsa, 'dever de samurai'? E seu dever de homem? De decência? Ia abandonar ao Duo... e como ele se sentiria por isso? Imaginou o quanto ele sofreria? O quanto choraria?

- Não... - dessa vez a voz saiu totalmente limpa de ira ou raiva. Começava a enxergar a verdade por trás das palavras duras de Trowa.

Vendo que vencia aquela batalha, Trowa acalmou-se, feliz porquê não morreria por enfrentar o japonês. Avançando destemido, o tradutor sentou-se ao lado de Heero, cruzando as pernas a frente do corpo.

- Sei que não é fácil, Heero. Não é para você, e não será para Duo. Não deve abandoná-lo agora. Eu não abandonei Quatre, porque sei que ele tem um coração frágil e vulnerável, e ficaria desprotegido se eu lhe voltasse as costas.

Dessa vez Heero olhou fixamente para Trowa. Só então se dava conta do quanto o mais alto era seu amigo e se preocupava com ele, pois estava se expondo, e expondo seu jovem amante totalmente.

- Duo... é forte...

- Claro que é. Mas não da maneira como você pensa. Garotos como ele e Quatre se entregam para valer, e dependem da segurança de homens como nós. Se apóiam em nosso amor, usando-o como se fosse a única forma de sobrevivência. Se tiramos esse 'apoio' deles, ficariam perdidos e... Deus sabe o que poderia acontecer.

- Você fala como se...

- Ora, este é apenas um lado da moeda. Eu mentiria se não dissesse que não me apóio em Quatre. Uso o amor que ele sente como o farol que ilumina meu caminho, e me oriento por ele. Às vezes sinto que perderia o rumo, se não tivesse Quatre ao meu lado. De todos os presentes maravilhosos que a vida poderia me dar, Quatre é o mais perfeito, belo e inigualável.

- Eu... entendo o que quer dizer.

- É por isso que dizemos que somos 'almas gêmeas', pois para as minhas fraquezas, encontro a solução em Quatre, e onde ele falha, eu sou nossa fortaleza. Se uma das metades falta, ambas desabam. Se der as costas a Duo, vai condená-lo para sempre.

Heero relaxou, e arqueou as costas, como se elas suportassem todo o peso do mundo. A imagem mais forte de todas dominou sua mente: lembrou-se daquela noite na floresta, quando Duo arremessara fora sua corrente com o crucifixo de ouro. "_Não preciso mais disso!_"... não precisava mais da cruz, porque julgava que Heero o protegeria dali pra frente. Céus...!

- Mas... eu... meu dever...

Trowa sorriu de leve, vendo aquele garoto japonês sempre tão racional, ser vencido pelas fortes emoções. Nunca era fácil.

- Dever de samurai? Não, Heero, no momento em que se apaixonou por Duo, você deixou de ser um samurai. Não é mais um guerreiro que luta for seu daimio. É um homem, que luta por seu amor.

O japonês abaixou a cabeça, refletindo na frase por um instante.

- Se não cometer seppuku, meu karma será terrível numa próxima encarnação.

- E o que isso importa? Deixe que seu outro 'eu' se preocupe. Não será mais você, Heero, nunca, por mais que renasça e renasça. Existirá apenas um Heero Yui, que vive no dia de hoje, e que hoje tem a oportunidade ser feliz ao lado de Duo. Isso nunca mais se repetirá. Vale a pena abrir mão desse presente?

Heero desviou os olhos. Mas não precisou ponderar por muito tempo. Estivera a ponto de cometer o maior erro de toda a sua vida. Graças a Trowa não jogara o mais puro de todos os amores no lixo, por causa de um falso sentimento de obrigação.

Trowa tinha razão. Antes de mais nada, era um homem. O destino colocara em seu caminho aquele amor tão magnífico. Não agiria como um covarde, dando as costas a Duo e aos sentimentos que o americano abrigava no coração.

Não cometeria seppuku! Usaria todos os dias de sua vida para proteger o americano tão gentil e doce.

- Barton, não abrirei mão de Duo. Nunca mais.

- Hn.

Feliz por ver que seu longo discurso tivera efeito, Trowa se pôs em pé. No que foi imitado por Heero. Era hora de voltar para o lado do americano.

Enquanto ambos saiam do quarto, um dos bastões de incenso brilhou intensamente e se apagou em seguida. Sua chama se extinguira antes que pudesse queimar completamente.

Talvez aquele fosse um sinal das estrelas, mas nem Trowa nem Heero puderam ver, e mesmo que vissem, não entenderiam.

oOo

Relena saiu na rua. Olhou de um lado para o outro. Não havia nem sinal de Duo. Ora, a rua não oferecia muitos locais onde o americano pudesse se esconder... então...

Voltou os olhos para a mansão da família Winner. Por um instante as íris brilharam de cobiça e inveja. Logo, logo teria uma casa maior do que aquela, assim que se casasse com Heero Yui. Claro que tudo aquilo era em nome da paz...

Mas isso só seria possível quando o filho de Lúcifer desaparecesse...

Foi então que pelo canto dos olhos vislumbrou a pequena floresta... claro! O americano só poderia ter procurado abrigo entre as árvores do bosque.

- Isso é inútil, Maxwell...

Decididamente correu até a floresta, embrenhando-se no mato, temendo que Duo conseguisse encontrar um esconderijo que lhe mantivesse a salvo e longe do alcance da mais jovem dos Peacecraft...

oOo

Trowa e Heero estavam se aproximando da casa de Quatre. Ambos montavam dois belos cavalos, que haviam alugado na cocheira do hotel. Ao mesmo tempo notaram Rashid, que regressava conduzindo um carroção vazio.

- Mestre Barton! Senhor Yui...

- Olá, Rashid. Está regressando do navio?

- Exatamente. Acabei de levar as últimas bagagens de mestre Quatre. Agora venho pegá-lo pessoalmente. Devemos partir o quanto antes.

- Treize espera por vocês, não é?

- Sim. Ele está ancorado em Nápoles.

Os garotos desmontaram ao chegar ao portão principal. Atravessaram o jardim trazendo os alazões pelas rédeas, enquanto Rashid dava a volta, e ia levar a carroça para a cocheira da casa.

Assim que colocou o pé no hall de entrada, Trowa que ia a frente, percebeu alguém deitado sobre o tapete. Precisou apenas de um segundo para registrar aquela cena arrepiante.

- QUATRE!!

Heero que vinha logo atrás estranhou quando o amigo se precipitou, correndo até um ponto qualquer do chão. Um ponto qualquer não... até o local onde o loirinho estava caído, banhado em sangue.

Muito sangue.

Agindo por puro instinto, Heero correu também. Mas não precisou analisar muito para que o japonês percebesse que Quatre não ia nada bem. Talvez não resistisse.

- Quatre!

Com cuidado Trowa tomou-lhe a mão e tratou de verificar se havia pulso.

- O que aconteceu?

- Céus, sua pulsação está muito fraca. Ele precisa de um médico!

- Mestre Quatre!

Rashid também entrou naquele momento, se inteirando da tragédia que se abatera sobre a família Winner.

- Rashid, vá buscar o médico! - o homem não esperou segunda ordem. Deu meia volta e correu com intenção de pegar o cavalo de um dos garotos e trazer um médico a qualquer custo.

- Quatre... resista, garoto!

- Precisa estancar o sangramento.

Enquanto falava, Heero rasgou a manga da blusa que vestia em uma tira e dobrou-a. Depois abriu delicadamente a roupa de Quatre. Não pôde evitar de contrair as feições, ao reparar como o ferimento estava feio!

Depositou a improvisada atadura sobre o tórax do jovem árabe e indicou que Trowa deveria colocar a mão ali, e pressionar com força.

- Se continuar perdendo sangue, ele pode morrer. Parece que Winner foi atingido por um tiro. Acho que não feriu nenhum órgão vital. Precisamos apenas evitar que ele sangre mais.

- Hn. Quem poderia ter feito isso? Um ladrão?

Ao ouvir a pergunta Heero saltou, se pondo em pé.

- Duo! - saiu em disparada, escada acima temendo que o pior tivesse acontecido.

Trowa acompanhou a desembalada carreira sem falar nada. Entendia a preocupação de Heero, mas ela não podia ser considerada a angústia que esmagava sua alma.

Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo! A algum tempo atrás deixara seu amante naquela casa, perfeitamente saudável e cheio de vida. Um tanto temeroso, sim, mas... agora retornava e o descobria entre a vida e a morte, baleado por um inimigo desconhecido que invadira sua residência.

Só podia ser um pesadelo!

Porém por mais terrível que fosse, aquela era a sua realidade. Sua mão direita apertava firmemente uma bandagem sobre o peito ferido de seu jovem amante, enquanto a mão esquerda segurava-lhe a palma enregelada, mantendo os dedos de ambos entrelaçados.

- Sobreviva, Quatre... por favor!

As lágrimas começaram a correr soltas por sua face lívida, e Trowa não fez nada para as conter. Dissera a mais pura verdade a Heero. Quatre era o farol que iluminava sua vida antes tão solitária e vazia.

O loirinho o aquecera e o ensinara a amar, a ser dedicado a outra pessoa. Aprendera a ceder uma parte de seu coração de boa vontade.

Se o loirinho não resistisse... céus, Trowa não queria nem pensar naquilo. Não queria nem imaginar aquilo! A vida perdia todo o seu valor e encanto, se não tivesse Quatre a seu lado.

Heero desceu as escadas lentamente. Viu que Trowa estava com a cabeça baixa, e a franja ocultava totalmente sua face... o japonês deduziu corretamente que o garoto mais alto se entregara a sua dor.

Porém Heero também tinha sua cota de preocupação. O quarto de hóspedes estava vazio. Vasculhara os quartos de dormir, e não enconttrara nem sinal de Duo. O americano sumira sem deixar vestígio.

E as únicas pistas não eram nem um pouco animadoras: um aposento bagunçado, e outro com a janela estilhaçada, talvez por um tiro...

O que deveria fazer naquela situação?

oOo

Completamente cansado, Duo sentou-se no chão coberto de folhas murchas e encostou-se em uma das árvores.

- Não posso... mais...

E a exaustão não era seu maior problema: estava perdido. Completamente perdido!

Olhou de um lado para o outro, mas todas as árvores lhe pareceram iguais... não sabia mais se tinha vindo da direita ou da esquerda... se deveria seguir para frente ou para trás...

- Oh, Deus! Quatre pre... cisa de um... médico! Me ajude... a sair des... ssa maldita... floresta!

Apesar da prece ardorosa, não conseguiu reconhecer o caminho.

Sua situação não era nada animadora...

Sabendo que era a única esperança do loirinho, Duo fez um esforço supremo e levantou-se, apesar de sentir-se fraco e meio tonto. Continuaria, seguiria em frente pelo amigo, pois devia muito a ele.

Sem perder mais tempo, tomou o caminho da esquerda.

oOo

Relena endureceu as feições. Tinha a afiada faca na mão, e no coração a mais decidida intenção de matar.

Sua presa estava naquela floresta, tentando fugir de sua algoz caçadora... e bem que Relena poderia ser considerada a mais terrível das predadoras...

Só havia um pequeno obstáculo a sua frente: estava perdida.

Não sabia mais para que caminho seguir...

Resignada, tentou seguir sua intuição. Algo em seu íntimo lhe disse que deveria seguir o caminho da direita, e foi o que fez...

oOo

Quando Heero estava disposto a ir atrás de Rashid, o mesmo adentrou o hall com o médico, que levava uma maleta negra nas mãos (**4**) e sabendo exatamente da gravidade da situação.

Imediatamente tomou todas as providências, e começou a aplicar os primeiros socorros no loirinho, sabendo-se vigiado por Rashid, Trowa e Heero, que estavam preocupados com a segurança do jovem árabe tão gentil.

Até mesmo o doutor ficou indignado. Conhecia o garoto Winner, sabia que ele era um poço de doçura... por isso mesmo não entendia quem poderia querer fazer mal a tão bondosa criatura.

Enquanto aguardavam os resultados das providências médicas, Trowa acercou-se de Heero.

- E Duo?

- Não sei, não estava no quarto.

- O que? Mas ele ainda não se recuperou... para onde poderia ter ido?

- Maldição. - Heero murmurou, suspirando - O que foi que aconteceu aqui?

Sentindo-se mais culpado do que nunca, o japonês apertou os olhos. Falhara com Duo. Falhara mais uma vez, na sua vidinha miserável, e agora as conseqüências eram terríveis!

Se tivesse permanecido ao lado do americano, nada disso talvez tivesse acontecido.

- Mande um mensageiro a casa de Maxwell. Sei que parece improvável, mas... temos que esgotar todas as possibilidades.

Heero cruzou os braços e concordou com a cabeça. Uma vez que tivera Duo em sua vida, perdê-lo seria inaceitável! Moveria céus e mares, para encontrá-lo!

- Talvez haja alguma pista em um dos quartos... acho que não procurei direito.

- Hn. - Trowa não acreditava muito naquilo, mas era melhor que o japonês se ocupasse com alguma coisa.

Assim que o embaixador subiu as escadas, o doutor voltou-se para Trowa com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ele perdeu muito sangue, mas vai se recuperar. Me ajude a levá-lo para um dos quartos. Fiz uma sutura de emergência, e felizmente a bala atravessou direto, não será preciso operá-lo.

O garoto de franja teve que fazer um esforço supremo para não voltar a chorar, mas de pura alegria dessa vez. Saber que o loirinho ficaria bem, era quase como se ele próprio tivesse nascido outra vez.

Ganhara uma segunda chance com seu amor!

oOo

Heero observou os vidros quebrados e espalhados pelo chão. Sentia-se desolado.

O que poderia ter acontecido?!

Deixou os olhos azul cobalto vagarem pelo belo jardim. Fora ali que trocara um beijo apaixonado com Duo, o primeiro beijo de ambos. Fora precioso e marcante, mas não tanto quanto o segundo, quando já haviam se acertado.

Ambos estavam entre as árvores da floresta, molhados pela chuva fria, mas aquecidos pelo amor que aflorava em seus corações.

- Duo...

Enquanto sua preocupação aumentava, notou algo se movendo na direção da floresta. Algo não, alguém! Era o jovem americano, que caminhava de maneira vacilante, parecendo ferido.

Completamente surpreso, Heero deu meia volta e correu como nunca na vida. A alegria renasceu com força total, e ele mal pôde acreditar em tamanha virada do destino.

O que se passara? Porquê ele havia se escondido na floresta? Que perigo o forçara a uma atitude tão arriscada? Ele poderia ter se perdido!

Praticamente voou pela escadaria, e atravessou o salão de entrada. Só vagamente registrou que Quatre não estava mais ali. Torceu para que ficasse tudo bem com o loirinho.

Assim que saiu no jardim, Heero virou a sua direita e acenou para o americano.

Duo sorriu entre feliz e aliviado. Antes ficara danado de raiva e frustração, ao ver que voltara ao início de tudo, e que corria o risco de dar de cara com Relena.

Felizmente foi o contrário. Quem aparecera do nada fora Heero, ostentando uma expressão esquisita em seu rosto, apesar de trazer um sorriso obviamente de alívio. Se o americano pudesse, correria ao encontro dele, no entanto estava tão cansado, que somente a duras penas conseguia caminhar.

Foi então que Duo ouviu um grunhido, como alguém que engasga ao inalar ar. Percebeu quando o sorriso de Heero desapareceu, e o embaixador passou a exibir uma expressão assustadoramente feroz.

Sem compreender, Duo voltou-se bem a tempo de ver que Relena surgia correndo por entre as árvores, levando uma enorme e afiada faca em suas mãos. Num movimento extremamente rápido, a garota saltou e caiu sobre Duo, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio.

- Re... lena...! - Duo arfo, quando o peso da garota sufocou-o, e tantos babados e pregas do vestido negro enroscaram-se nele, atrapalhando-lhe os movimentos.

- Vai pagar, maldito! Vai pagar por tentar espalhar o pecado sobre a Terra!!

oOo

Heero mordeu os lábios, vendo Duo e Relena se engalfinharem numa desesperada luta corpo a corpo. E o americano levava desvantagem, pois estava doente. Somente uma cobra como Relena poderia atacar traiçoeiramente alguém que não tinha condições plenas de defesa. Se fosse uma situação normal, claro que o garoto de tranças teria total chance de defender-se...

Vencendo o choque, o embaixador avançou, pronto para chegar aos dois contendores e separá-los, antes que a tragédia viesse abraçá-los.

Apesar de toda a urgência, o japonês sentia como se estivesse num sonho. Seus movimentos, sempre tão ágeis, pareciam não ser rápidos o bastante. Quando mais precisava agir racionalmente, era vencido pela emoção.

Devia ter entendido desde o princípio que Relena Peacecraft não merecia confiança! Fora alertado por seu instinto apurado, rejeitando-a desde o primeiro momento. No entanto, se deixara levar pelas aparências tranqüilas da situação. Não fora capaz de criar um paralelo: aquela falsa calmaria de sua ex-noiva, na verdade era como o prelúdio de uma violenta tempestade.

O japonês baixara a guarda, e como conseqüência colocara não só a vida de Duo em risco, mas a de Quatre também. E tudo o que o loirinho queria era ajudá-los...

No entanto, aquele não era o momento apropriado para lamentações. A única prioridade era defender a vida de quem tanto amava, e que corria perigo bem diante de seus olhos azul cobalto.

O tempo nunca parecera tão irritantemente longo. A distância era de alguns metros, mas de repente pareciam quilômetros, milhas! O samurai temeu não conseguir chegar a tempo de... evitar o pior!

Duo e Relena reviravam-se sobre a grama, com a garota forçando a lâmina da faca em direção do peito do americano, enquanto Duo forcejava para impedir aquilo. Foi então que numa reviravolta imprevisível ambos tornaram a rolar depois de um jogo de corpo que Relena aplicou.

Heero estava a poucos passos da briga, quando seus olhos incrédulos viram a faca saltar, arremessada durante um rodopio mais afoito. A lâmina afiada estava encoberta de sangue vermelho e vivo. Seguiu-se um grito agoniado e arrepiante que fez a alma do japonês congelar.

Algo no coração de Heero o fez acreditar que tudo estava perdido...

Continua...

* * *

(**4**) Maleta negra? O.O" Isso me dá calafrios!! XD


	6. Epílogo

_**Título**_: Amor, 8º Pecado Capital_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, AU, angust, preconceito_**  
Pares**_: 1x2, 3x4_**  
Resumo:**_ Todas as dificuldades que um casal homossexual pode encontrar no início do século XVII_**  
Aviso**_**: **Essa fic participou do Contest "Um Novo Amor", e vou dedicá-la a Evil Kitsune, pois se não fosse essa garota, eu não teria participado do concurso! B-jos, mestra!!

* * *

"_**Se amar com toda a alma é considerado pecado,  
então admito que desse crime sou culpado."**_

**Amor, 8º Pecado Capital  
Kaline Bogard**

**EPÍLOGO**

Quatre abriu os olhos e fechou-os rapidamente. Depois de alguns minutos tornou a abri-los e dessa vez a luz do dia não o incomodou.

A primeira coisa que notou foi Trowa Barton, sentado em uma cadeira ao lado do leito, segurando um livro em suas mãos. O garoto mais alto viu que seu amante despertara, e interrompeu a leitura.

- Bom dia.

Quatre apenas sorriu, sem forças para responder.

Por muito pouco não perdera a vida.

O médico dedicado fazia visitas diárias, e recomendava repouso total e absoluto. Quatre não deveria se mover por longos meses.

Trowa abdicara de seu trabalho como tradutor e interprete de Portugal, e discretamente passava dias na casa de seu 'amigo', preocupado com sua recuperação.

Enquanto se recuperava, Trowa o colocava a par das loucuras de Relena. A garota fora levada por seu irmão Zechs, para repousar em Birmingham, num daqueles asilos para pessoas instáveis, supostamente para recuperar-se de toda a situação.

Na verdade, o primogênito dos Peacecraft tivera medo de que Relena fosse acusada por aqueles crimes, e acabasse na forca, então fugir fora a coisa certa. Isso, e o fato de que seria embaraçoso permitir que todos soubessem da loucura de sua irmã caçula.

Felizmente tudo se passara na casa de Quatre, entre poucas pessoas, por isso a repercussão fora mínima. Quase inexistente.

Suspirando, Quatre cerrou os olhos. Aqueles poucos minutos foram o suficiente para cansá-lo. Estava tão debilitado... mas sua natureza forte e obstinada logo o colocaria em pé outra vez, e assim, a vida continuava.

Meio triste, Trowa percebeu as lágrimas secando nos cantos dos olhos de quem tanto amava. Quatre já sabia de toda a história, e lamentava o desfecho da mesma. Mas sabia que não podia ser diferente.

A cena final fora extremamente desagradável.

Durante a luta entre Relena e Duo, a garota acabara ferida, machucando seu rosto. A pele ficaria para sempre marcada por uma horrível cicatriz.

Totalmente dominada pela loucura e pelo ódio, despejara seu veneno amaldiçoando e xingando. Deixando claro que não permitiria que Heero e Duo tivessem paz, enquanto permanecesse viva.

Perdendo a pouca paciência que tinha, e mal se importando pelo fato da garota estar ferida, Heero a erguera do chão com maus modos, e por alguns segundos... tivera a tentação de esganá-la, chegando inclusive a fechar os dedos longos ao redor do pescoço daquela víbora. Seria tão fácil torcê-lo e quebrá-lo. Mas Duo, que assistia a tudo ainda meio sentado no chão, implorara a Heero que não cometesse aquela loucura. Seu coração generoso não permitiria que assistisse a morte de outro ser humano passivamente, apesar de se tratar de uma mulher insana, vingativa e egoísta, que apenas desejava o mal para ele.

Não queria o sangue de ninguém sujando as mãos de ambos. Nem mesmo de Relena.

Cedendo ao pedido bondoso do americano, Heero o ajudara a se levantar e o apoiara de um lado, enquanto puxava a garota em direção da casa de Winner, tentando não escutar os gritos e ameaças, e as juras de vingança que a Peacecraft despejava em seus ouvidos.

Tantas maldições, preferidas numa voz rouca de ódio, refletiam a amargura e despeito de sua inimiga. Ela era vítima não só da inveja, mas do preconceito e abominação a pessoas que ousavam agir diferente da maioria. Apenas achava que tinha o direito de julgar Heero e Duo conforme seus conceitos, e não hesitava em condená-los da pior maneira possível.

Os jovens enamorados entenderam que não teriam paz, enquanto Relena estivesse perto deles.

A solução fora dada pelo estado crítico de Quatre Winner.

O loirinho estava de malas prontas para partir, mas não poderia fazer isso nos próximos meses... seria uma pena perder a viagem... e Trowa nem hesitou em sugerir que Heero e Duo escapassem de Londres através da embarcação, e viajassem com Treize, rumo a liberdade.

Só assim ficariam em paz.

E talvez um dia, quem sabe... os quatro pudessem se encontrar outra vez.

Mais do que nunca, Trowa tinha a certeza de que a vida seguia em uma única direção. Mesmo que tivessem a falsa impressão de que controlavam o destino, era apenas uma ilusão arbitrária. Escolher um caminho, ou moldar suas vidas eram coisas que estavam além do alcance de suas mãos.

A maior prova disso, era que, apesar de Relena estar errada, e tentar cometer dois assassinatos, Heero e Duo é que haviam fugido, pois se ficassem em Londres, corriam o risco de serem julgados mais rigorosamente que a Peacecraft.

E não acabava aí. Quatre também teria que ser afastado de Londres assim que se recuperasse. Trowa sabia que se tivesse a menor oportunidade, assim que saísse da casa de repousos, Relena ainda podia querer se vingar do loirinho. Quem sabe descontar a raiva sobre ele mais uma vez...! E isso, era algo que Trowa não permitiria jamais!

Quando fosse possível, o garoto de franja colocaria o amante em um navio, e partiria com ele de volta para o oriente, onde sabia que Relena, e todo seu ódio jamais o alcançaria...

Teriam que fugir... mas enfim, na vida, não passavam de meras marionetes...

O futuro era uma incógnita, e então, talvez um milagre fosse possível, e aí se encontrariam novamente.

Talvez, então, o loirinho não mais chorasse, por não ter tido a chance de se despedir de seu querido amigo...

oOo

Duo olhou desconfiado para Wufei.

O chinês conduzia o leme de maneira decidida e firme, mas apesar disso, o americano gostava mais quando era Treize que estava no comando.

- Olha lá, hein... vê se não vai nos levar para uma ilha perdida...

Wufei nem se dignou a responder. Achava Duo muito barulhento, xereta e por demais abelhudo. Não mudara nada desde a primeira vez em que haviam viajado juntos, naquela mesma embarcação.

Cansado de atormentar o chinês, Duo suspirou e voltou para onde Heero estava, encostado na amurada, observando o mar azul.

- Você está bem?

- Hn. E você?

- Muito bem! Só meio chateado... ainda penso em Quatre e oro todas as noites para que ele esteja bem... foi tão ruim sair sem me despedir... eu gostaria mesmo de ter dito adeus... mas ele estava inconsciente quando saímos de Londres... e tão fraco...

- Ele ficará bem. Tem ao Trowa.

- Verdade! - o americano se animou um pouco - Fugir é ruim... mas...

Heero sondou as feições de Duo, querendo descobrir se ele se arrependia por ter abandonado Londres. Logo a dúvida passou. O garoto de tranças não se cansava de dizer o quanto achava Londres uma capital tediosa e cansativa. Logo, a tristeza do americano tinha relação a não ter se despedido de Quatre. No entanto essa era uma tristeza que Heero também carregava, apesar de não demonstrar. Intimamente o japonês desejava se encontrar com o jovem árabe, e pedir desculpas por ter colocado a vida dele em risco daquela maneira...

- Mas Relena nunca nos deixaria em paz, não é? - a voz baixa de Duo cortou as reflexões do antigo embaixador.

- É.

Então Duo aproximou-se mais de Heero, debruçando-se sobre a amurada e encostando a cabeça no ombro do japonês.

- Ela disse coisas horríveis. Não somos demônios, não é, Heero? Nem filhos de Satanás... somos apenas duas pessoas que se amam.

- Hn.

- E isso não é um pecado terrível. É somente... um sentimento. Não podemos ser julgados por amor. Deus não criou o amor para ser um pecado...

Heero não respondeu. Apenas passou o braço envolta dos ombros de Duo e o puxou para mais perto de si. Para o japonês pouco importava a opinião de Deus. Se o Ser Sublime criara um amor tão profundo, então nunca poderia condená-los. E se assim o fosse, azar. Pouco importava ir para o inferno conforme a crença católica, ou ganhar um karma ruim, de acordo com a tradição japonesa.

Agora tudo o que importava era aproveitar a carona que Treize lhes dava, usufruindo a bela visão marítima, e o ventinho agradável que sempre soprava. O tempo nunca estivera tão bom, nem o mar tão calmo. Tantas coisas boas alegravam as almas dos garotos enamorados, enchendo-os de sonhos e esperanças. Talvez o futuro lhes reservasse uma coisa boa finalmente, e talvez, quem sabe, ainda encontrassem com Quatre e Trowa algum dia de suas vidas. Afinal de contas, o mundo era enorme, mas a vida era cheia de surpresas. O inesperado e aparentemente impossível poderia acontecer...

Enquanto isso buscavam um lugar onde se esconder. Um lugar onde apenas deixariam a vida acontecer, e viveriam com ela. Aproveitando os dias que viriam, e os sonhos que as noites trariam.

Seria fácil encontrar uma ilha esquecida do mundo, habitada por poucas pessoas. Pessoas que não haviam sido tocadas pela amargura do 'mundo civilizado' e que não condenariam Heero e Duo pelo sentimento puro que abrigavam em seus corações.

Sim... ainda existiam paraísos assim. Longe dos amigos, é certo, longe de seus lares e família. Mas, também longe da hipocrisia, da falsidade e do ódio.

Paraísos onde amar não era pecado.

FIM

* * *

#anotando no caderninho# Mais um final que vai pro lixo. Céus...

**Nota**: A cena do baile e a idéia de Duo se vestir de mulher para pregar uma peça foram inspirados no zine YOKUMO de K.M.S., da história _Tenchi no Buto Kai _(O baile dos anjos), que eu **amo de paixão**.

Bem, aproveitando para justificar alguns dos comentários que essa fic recebeu durante todo o contest... bem, vou direto as que me chamaram mais a atenção, e que achei mais relevante...

**Buahuahauauua:** Não pedi pra ninguém betar a fic, eu estava off, e com os prazos em cima, resolvi testar a sorte e confiar no santo corretor ortográfico do Word. Alias, queria agradecer a Evil Kitsune, afinal, como eu disse, eu estava sem net, e nem sabia desse concurso. Ela (como a grande amiga que é) se deu ao trabalho de me ligar e avisar do que estava acontecendo, além de me incentivar a participar.

**Valeu Pipe!!:** a história do banho foi deveras engraçada! He he, he, ainda dou risada soh de lembrar! Seu comentário foi muito construtivo, me deu o que pensar, exceto a cena da cruz. Como te disse em PVT, eu queria mesmo uma cena que chocasse, que fosse forte. Pode não parecer, mas sou católica!

**A idade do Heero:** considerando-se a época em que eu ambientei a história, e o local, não é absurdo que o Heero seja mandado para uma missão assim tão jovem. Se a minha pesquisa não basta, tem um anime chamado Rurouni Kenshin, escrito por Nobuhiro Watsuki, mangaka profissional, onde são narradas as aventuras de um espadachim no começo da Era Meiji. Esse anime tem uma série de 04 OVA's do período Bakufu, quando aos 14 anos, Kenshin Himura já era um dos assassinos mais importantes para os rebeldes, o que significa que ele começou a matar pessoas antes dos 14 anos. Tem também o Okita, chefe da Primeira divisão do Shinsengumi, que liderava os ataques aos 15 anos, ou seja, suas mãos se mancharam de sangue quando ele era bem jovem.

**Seppuku:** Assunto sério. Sim, o Heero deveria mesmo ter cometido esse ato terrível, pois descomposturas muito menos graves do que essa terminavam em seppuku. A vida tinha muito pouco valor, e os samurais acreditavam que se punindo dessa maneira poderiam conseguir um karma melhor na próxima vida. Ah, e as mulheres samurais também tinham direito a seppuku, mas o suicídio feminino consistia em cravar a kodachi na própria garganta. Asseguro que muita mulher que não queria aceitar casamento arranjado deu fim a própria vida cometendo seppuku.

**Pra terminar:** Talvez eu seja uma das últimas românticas da face da Terra... mas SIM! Eu acredito que dois beijos são suficientes para mudar a vida de duas pessoas. Imagino que Amor quando é forte do bastante tem o poder de reescrever o destino, mudar caminhos e tornar tudo possível... n.n


End file.
